No Strings On Me
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Nasia Swan is the missing twin sister of Bella Swan, kidnapped after their fifth birthday & unseen for 12 years. On a forced trip to Volterra Nasia ends up in the Volturi, but escapes & makes her way back to Forks. The sisters are reunited, but several forces may come to drive them apart again, especially with Victoria on the loose & Caius wanting his ward back. Warnings inside.
1. Caught

_**So here it is, the renewed version of the fic 'Cousin Nasia', redone and fixed up. I apologize again for cancelling the original plot, but there were a lot of blocks on that and instead of cancelling the fic altogether my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536 and I decided to turn it around. **_

_**Now the warnings will appear later down, but here's the full summary and I apologize if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**Anastasia Nadine Swan, 'Nasia', is the twin sister of Isabella Marie Swan, abducted after her fifth birthday and unseen for twelve years. After being forced on a trip with her 'parents' to Volterra, Italy…Nasia finds herself caught up in a vampire coven and becomes a ward to Caius. She's turned, escapes and runs off to Forks and reunites with Charlie and Bella. She helps fight against Victoria, but all isn't well when the Volturi show up to take Nasia back. Will she do it, or will Caius be forced to come after her himself?**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Jacob x OC**_

_**Edward x Bella **_

_**Nasia x Caius **_

_**Charlie x Sue**_

_**Leah x Marcus (later)**_

_**Warnings: light bashing of Edward Cullen and Renee Dwyer, violence, cussing, lemons. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra square:_

"Come on Annie, we're going to be late."

"Do not call me Annie, I hate that." a girl with dark reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was pulled in the main square of Volterra, and led to a large building to a line of tourists. The girl 'Annie' had every nerve in her body going off, telling her to run for it and never look back but something else made her stay.

The two people with her were not her parents. From the day she had been stolen from her real family, these people had pretended to be hers. Annie knew she had been taken, she knew she had another family out there somewhere but with the tight reigns the two imposters kept on her, an escape or even a call to the police would be near impossible.

"Young lady adjust your tone or you will regret it." her 'dad' said roughly grabbing her arm.

"You don't scare me." she yanked it back, and followed them into the building. 'Annie' noticed a woman wearing a long red dress with mahogany hair leading everyone inside. This was an odd looking building, her nerves all said turn around, but she didn't, she couldn't.

"You will regret that.' 'dad' snarled at her.

"This way please everyone, stay together and please…don't wander off." the girl said, and Annie continued following the group along.

"Annie please behave today, don't make daddy angry." her 'mom' practically pleaded with her.

"He's not my daddy." she growled, but they didn't hear her. Annie just followed along until they reached a large set of doors, and into a huge room filled with some odd people all dressed in black.

"Welcome friends, welcome to Volterra!" she heard someone cry out, and then screaming came soon after. Annie looked around and saw the door still opened, and made a run for it. She didn't get far as someone grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms behind her.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed loud, and ended up face to face with a blonde haired man with deep…red eyes?

"What is this?" he looked furious, and had blood dripping from his mouth. "Take her into the next room, don't let her escape."

"Yes sir." Annie struggled in the grip, screaming as loud as she could to get someone to hear her.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" who the hell were these people? What was this place?

"Better stop struggling Bella, it'll make this easier for you." Annie froze, Bella?

"Who the fuck are you?" she said to the man, and he dropped her into a room. "What is this?"

"Have you forgotten us already? Honestly I thought you were smarter than that." the man had sandy blonde hair, and red eyes like the last guy. Was this a cult or something?

"I don't know you, now you had better let me out or I'll rearrange your face!" she stood up with her fists balled, but the man only laughed.

"You? Why don't you make this easier and calm down, the masters will be glad to see you again."

"Again, what the hell are you talking about I don't know you! What is this place? What're you doing to those people?" she could still hear screaming, and what also sounded like people being torn apart.

"Hmm, this is odd. You must've had an accident not long after you came here Bella."

"Bella? I'm not Bella I'm…fuck it!" she got up and went to punch the guy, but he moved away and she ended up bumping her head against the wall hard. She felt her body weaken, and then felt dizziness overcome her. "You…bastard."

"You are definitely in for the long run this time Bella." that was the last thing she heard before blackness overcame her.

_Some time later:_

When Annie came to, her head throbbed painfully, her vision was blurred, and her left shoulder ached. Blinking a few times, she noticed she was in a room with red walls, and lying on a couch.

'The hell…?' she slowly got up, seeing the room looked like something in a museum with old furniture and paintings everywhere. Then she remembered, the screams, the two men, and they called her Bella…did they know Bella?

"You're awake." she turned around and saw a girl, who also had red eyes and blonde hair tied up in a bun. She looked fifteen, maybe sixteen.

"Who are you?" Annie stared her down, this kid was creepy.

"You know who we are, you were here not too long ago."

"Uh no, I wasn't otherwise I wouldn't be asking who you are runt. Now where the hell am I, and why is everyone calling me Bella?" she stared back.

"I am Jane, and this is the Volturi castle. I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm sure the Cullens put you up to it."

"Cullens? I don't know any Cullens now are you going to tell me what the hell I'm doing here or what dammit?" the girl glared.

"You will watch your mouth around me, it's not wise to piss off a vampire."

"Vampire…yeah right look kid I don't know who you are or what this place is but if you let me leave now I may never return." worth a shot to speak that much.

"No, the masters have ordered you remain here for questioning and then your fate will be decided."

"Fate? What the fuck for? I haven't done anything here… why is everyone calling me Bella, my sister's name is Bella!"

"Sister?" the girl's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yes, my sister…my twin sister but how do you know her?" the girl went quiet, and Annie rolled her eyes. "If you aren't going to answer my questions then fine someone who will, stupid brat." Annie sat up on the sofa, and someone else entered the room.

"Quite a mouth you have young lady." a guy with long black hair tied back halfway with burgundy eyes and chalky white skin said to her. "Now…if you are indeed not Bella, then what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she snarled.

"It would be easier if you cooperate, then we won't have to resort to other measures."

"Other measures…" Annie sighed. "My name is Anastasia, Anastasia Swan."

"Swan, were you not with your parents today?" she glared.

"Those people weren't my parents, my family…" she stopped. "What concern is it of yours, and how do you know my sister?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your sister, Bella Swan?"

"Yes, where is she? Do you have her?" the man exchanged a glance with the girl, Jane.

"Here." he grabbed her hand, and she snatched it back.

"Don't touch me!" he stared into space for a minute. "Uh…are you alright?" his eyes went back to hers.

"Hmm, it's the same."

"What is?"

"Master…" someone else came into the room. "Forgive the intrusion, but Master Caius wishes to see the girl." the man sighed.

"Very well, come then Anastasia." he motioned for her to follow, and Anastasia did. He led her into another room, the same room the tourists had gone in but there wasn't anything in there. No bodies, no blood, it was completely cleaned up.

"What happened to them?" she spoke out, looking up at the same blonde man she saw before blacking out, and another man with long dark hair though he seemed saddened. "Where are the…?"

"Dead." the blonde one said. "We feed on blood, and the bodies have been taken to the incinerator."

"Dead…vampires…" Anastasia looked around, red eyes everywhere, chalky white skin, black clothing, she could even pick up the faint scent of blood and cleaner. "This is real…"

"Of course it's real, you would do well to remember your last encounter here Isabella."

"My name is Anastasia!" she felt anger coming again. "So you're vampires, you kill people I get that much…but how the hell do you know my sister?"

"Sister?" the blonde one looked at the dark haired man again. "Aro?"

"I cannot read her thoughts brother, but there is a difference here."

"She is not Bella." the other male in a large chair, a throne stood up. "This is her sister…"

"You can tell Marcus?" they touched hands, but the other moved so fast before Anastasia could blink. "Aahh, yes I see…"

"See what?" they turned to her. "You've met my sister, don't tell me she's one of you?"

"Your twin sister, Isabella will soon be part of another coven far from here. You however, may make a fine addition to ours." her eyes widened as she took in what he just said.

"Addition…HELL NO!" she ran for the door, but was stopped by multiple vampires.

"You cannot run from here, you will never escape us as a human." someone grabbed her around the waist.

"GET OFF ME!" she struggled but it was useless, and the cool breath on her neck made her pulse quicken.

"You're mine now." Anastasia screamed when she felt sharp teeth sink into her neck. A white hot burning sensation flowed through her body, and she started convulsing violently. "Mine." the blonde man from before smirked down at her as she screamed.

_Meanwhile, in Forks:_

"Hey Edward." Bella Swan was in her bedroom going through some old boxes Charlie asked her to clean out from the attic. Another long day at school, with final exams coming up plus graduation, Bella's schedule was completely filled with activities.

"Bella, need any help?" her boyfriend, vampire boyfriend, climbed through the window of her home as he usually did for a visit.

"Not really, just going through some old photos." ones of her when she was six, on visits to Forks.

"Your baby pictures…" Edward laughed and reached in the box, but pulled out a photo of two babies. "Bella…" he showed it to her. "Is that you in a mirror?" Bella's heart nearly broke at the photo.

"You found that in there?" he nodded. "That's me and my sister, my twin."

"You never mentioned her." she picked up the photo.

"I thought Charlie had given all the photos to Renee, they never talk about her." Bella looked in the box to see if she could find another picture, and instead she found her sister's old red sweater, a gift from their fifth birthday.

"What happened to her?" Bella sighed, she figured they would find out eventually but she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"She was kidnapped, two days after we turned five. We were here visiting Charlie, outside playing and I remember…a black car, an old one, drove by and when I went inside to get some cookies for us I heard her scream." tears began to fall.

"What happened after?"

"I called Charlie, he put out a police squad to search all of Forks and even on the reservation but they couldn't find her. I couldn't give them the license plate of the car, but they found the car abandoned going up to Washington. Dad worked the case for months, and it's still open today but he doesn't like to talk about it."

"It hurts him to, what about your mom?" Bella sighed.

"I don't know, when Charlie told her she blamed him for not watching us closer. She took all Nasia's clothes, pictures and toys, boxed them up and stored them away. Wouldn't even let me keep a picture of her, but this…" she held up the sweater. "This is better, we had matching ones." she hugged it to her.

"Nasia…?"

"Her full name is Anastasia, Anastasia Nadine Swan. I called her Nasia, and she would call me Belle. She was the tough one, always fighting the kids who bullied me and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind."

"You were young, and she was like that?" Bella nodded.

"She was brash, but she was sweet to me. One minute she'd be scaring off the boys and the next she would be playing dress up with me." losing Nasia had been a huge impact on Bella's life, it felt like another piece of her was missing. It's why she was bullied and teased a lot, with Nasia gone her confidence faded.

"An odd twin." Bella smiled slightly.

"I miss her, I always wonder if I'll ever see her again. I actually thought about asking Alice, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Jacob knew her, but I think she scared him a little."

"Bella if you want we can search for her."

"Edward you don't have…" he stopped her.

"We can at the very least figure out what happened, maybe she is alive if she's like you said…tough. She'll have survived I believe." she stared at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

"No, look Edward if you can do anything I'm sure it would be better than having my dad go over case files all over again. On our birthday I light a candle for her, and I imagine her looking like me. I didn't last year, but I want to figure out where she might be, I want her back." he hugged her.

"Bella we will find out what happened to her, I don't know the outcome of it, but we can try." Bella nodded and set the picture and sweater aside, wondering if she would find anything else in those boxes. She looked through them with Edward, but so far nothing else was there.

_Flashback:_

"_Belle! Belle!" four, soon-to-be five year-old Bella was running from Nasia, in a game of chase in Charlie's backyard. _

"_You can't catch me!" she ran behind a tree. _

"_Yes I can!" they ran in circles after each other, but then Bella tripped over a tree root and skinned her knee. _

"_OW!" she cried._

"_Belle!" Nasia ran to her side, and Bella cried when the pain got so bad. "Come on." she helped Bella up and into the house. They made it to the kitchen, and Nasia knew where the first aid kit was. She sat Bella down, and cleaned her leg with a wet rag though Bella winced. _

"_It hurts…" she hissed. _

"_I'll make it better." she pulled out a Band-Aid and covered the cut. "Ok?" Nasia was smarter than most children their age, she'd watched Charlie fix booboos multiple times for Bella. _

"_Ok." the two sisters hugged. "Let's watch TV." _

"_Yeah." they went into the living room and turned on the TV, and Charlie came from the front door. _

"_You girls alright?" he kissed them both. _

"_Yes daddy." Nasia's smile was one that could light up a room, and Bella's would match just as greatly. _

"_Alright, how's about some cookies and milk?" Charlie was a great dad to them, he loved them both very much and it would almost seem as if Bella and Nasia took after him more than Renee. _

"_Yeah!"_

_End flashback._

'Nasia…' Bella hadn't forgotten her sister, but she didn't talk about her for years. She missed her, wanted her back, and wanted them to be together again. If Edward and the Cullens could help, why didn't she ask them sooner?

_**Okay so it's not much for a first chapter, at the very least it kinda explains a few things on both girls. Nasia has a big mouth and likes to curse, Bella misses her sister but doesn't understand why she didn't ask for help sooner by the Cullens.**_

_**Next chapter Nasia wakes up from her changing, but is she going to have a power other than basic vampire abilities? What could be in store for the Volturi, once this girl comes to terms with what she's become and if so, is she going to be manipulated like the other guards?**_

_**R&amp;R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Escape

_**Well I didn't intend to update for at least another week, but I figured I wouldn't leave you hanging too long on Nasia's changing and Bella's hoping.**_

_**Now this chapter pretty much picks up on Nasia turning into a vampire, and getting a little education on her 'life' now with the Volturi. Get a little idea on what the Volturi have planned for her, but is she going to escape in this chapter or will she wait until the right moment? Are the Cullens going to find her? Or are they going to get a real shocker their way?**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Three days later:_

The pain was burning, intense like an entire blast of fire erupted inside Nasia's body. It lessened little by little, but it burned each time until suddenly, it didn't anymore. Nasia's entire body felt strange, almost like it was new. She didn't hurt anymore, in fact she felt no pain at all, not even the headache she'd had earlier. How long she'd been in pain she didn't know, but when she sat up she moved over to the other side of the room and pounded the door, only to knock it into the opposite wall.

'What the hell…?' she looked at her hand, she had just knocked on it and it flew off the hinges. She also noticed how much whiter her skin was, and how much brighter everything looked to her.

"Nice job." she about jumped when she spotted the little runt from earlier. "It'll be like that for a while, but you'll learn to control it."

"Control what, one of you bit me and I'm a vampire…someone had better tell me what's going on or I will flatten every inch of this place." she seethed, only to bring out a burn in her throat…an extreme thirst. "Ugh!" she clutched her throat.

"That'll be hard unless you feed, come." she took off, and Nasia followed. Feed, that meant blood, but Nasia didn't want to kill a live human it was immoral. She found herself in a dungeon like room, and up against the wall was a man in chains. He stunk of booze and sweat, and he spat at her.

"Bitch…yer one' of them." she could hear his heart racing.

"You can have him as your first, he's a known drunk and abusive man around these parts." Jane spoke from a corner of the room. "Someone no one will miss."

"No…" she tried to fight the thirst, but it got stronger.

"You have to, either feed or the burn will get worse. There are others, but they're all criminals we found in the city." Criminals, how did they go from innocent tourists to criminals? "Here, this will help." Jane took out a knife and slit the man's throat, and his blood spurted out.

"RAAHH!" Nasia roared and sunk her own teeth into the wound, sucking every ounce of blood from the dying man. Once she finished his body fell with a thud, and Jane brought in another human man, slitting his throat too and Nasia went for it. The smell of blood was overwhelming, so strong and tempting she couldn't control it. It felt good going down her throat, and the taste…she couldn't describe it.

After feeding on four more humans, the burn in Nasia's throat dissipated into a manageable one. Jane smirked at her in the corner, but Nasia just glared.

"Criminals…what criminals?" she pointed at the corpses.

"Abusive drunk, criminal fraud, rapist, embezzlement, and the other two were partners in a drug job, nasty ones. Master Caius thought you'd like it better if you ate from…guilty humans instead of innocents."

"Caius…he's the one who bit me?" Jane nodded. "I'll kill him!"

"You can't." Jane stared at her for a long period of time, but frowned later. "It's…"

"Jane dear, that's enough." turning towards the door Nasia spotted the dark haired man from before, the one with a creepy smile. "Anastasia dear, how was your meal?"

"How do you think?" she snarled at him. "Why did you let me turn?" the guy laughed.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Aro, one of the leaders of this coven, and the man who bit you was my brother Caius, another leader and of course Marcus who helped us realize you aren't your sister. We are leaders of the Volturi, and we have not only my brothers and I but also many guards who are like family to us in some levels."

"Really?"

"Mostly." he smiled again. "Now for why you've been turned, you will get your answers from Caius as soon as he is done dealing with his…wife." his mouth twitched at that last word.

"So you just turned me, to make me into one of your guards?"

"In a way, but you won't be just a guard my dear." he motioned for her to follow him. "Come now, the others are waiting to meet you." Nasia wanted to punch the bastard for this, but she followed anyway. Her speed was faster, almost like she barely even walked. She was strong, and faster, what else could she do as a vampire now?

"Yes…" they entered the throne room again, and she saw many other black cloaks everywhere. Some looked familiar, but others didn't. "You've turned."

"Ya think?" she growled at a very tall vampire, bulky with dark brown hair. "What is this?"

"Welcome our newest member everyone, Anastasia." Aro proclaimed to the whole room, and others stared at Nasia.

"I am not your member, I didn't ask for this." these people were pissing her off big time, her anger threatened to erupt from her like a bomb.

"You have no choice young one." the blonde man, Caius, came down from his throne. "You belong to us now, but more importantly, you belong to me."

"You? Are you high?" he smirked evilly at her.

"You cannot leave this coven, Chelsea." a girl with long dark hair in a red hood came up and stared Nasia down. Nasia felt something wrapping around her, but it didn't touch her.

"What…the…hell are you doing?" she stared at Chelsea, who had confusion on her face but stared harder. "I can feel something, but what is it supposed to do?" all eyes widened.

"It won't work." a monotone voice, Marcus, spoke up. "Jane could not attack her, you could not read her mind Aro…"

'What's wrong with him?' his eyes were so sad, so dull and lifeless almost. She felt some pity for the guy, but brushed it off when eyes came back to her.

"And Chelsea cannot bind her." Caius growled. "No matter, she will stay regardless." he grabbed Nasia's arm and she roared.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" a flash erupted and almost every vampire around Nasia was flung back a few feet. She froze, was that her? She had a power?

"Remarkable…" Aro stood up from where he landed. "It's almost the same."

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN RIDDLES!" Nasia had enough. "Either you all start telling me what I want to know, or there's going to be hell to pay." she waited, and watched as they all stared at her. "My questions come first, and then I want answers got it?"

"What do you wish to know Anastasia?" Aro asked, just as if she hadn't thrown him back a few feet.

"For starters, how do you know my sister?"

"Ahh, yes Isabella. She came to us last year with her friends, Alice and Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen had thought her dead, and came here to die but she ended up alive after all. We were going to punish them all for breaking the law, no human can know of our existence, and if they do they must turn or die. Fear not, Alice told us Bella would become one of us and I could see in her mind it was the truth."

"So you let her go, where is she now?"

"The Cullen clan lives in multiple places, but from what I gathered in Edward Cullen's mind they are living in Forks and should follow along with Bella's change soon."

"Unless they break the agreement." Caius sneered.

"I assure you brother, they will not." Aro didn't take his eyes off Nasia. "Any other questions?"

"Other than super strength, speed, blood, and whatever the hell just happened a moment ago…what else can vampires do?" Aro laughed, it sent a chill down Nasia's spine.

"Well, we don't sleep in coffins, in fact we don't sleep at all. We don't burn in sunlight, but we can't be seen in sunlight because we sparkle and it's a risk of exposure."

"No sleep, and no burn in sun...human tales."

"All complete myths, ones created to get the humans away from us many centuries ago although some could be made up by them for suspicion."

"Okay…now you mentioned some laws, what laws are there in the vampire world?" Aro turned around to Caius who hadn't taken his eyes of Nasia since she walked in.

"Caius is going to give you all the information you need, because as of now…you are going to be his ward." Nasia's eyes widened.

"What?" she all but growled out.

"I turned you, and you are going to serve under me." Caius stood up. "Regardless of your life before, you are mine to have." this time Nasia got directly in front of the man's face and seethed through her teeth.

"I am no one's property!" she hit him hard and he fell to the ground, only for Nasia to be restrained by multiple guards at once. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed and the flash came back but only a few were knocked away. They had her by the arms and waist; even a few had her by the neck.

"Take her down to the dungeons; she will stay there until she learns to behave." Caius snarled and Nasia was yanked away.

"I AM NOT YOUR WARD! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" they dragged her off down some stairs, and entered a cold corridor with large metal doors on each wall. They tossed her into one, and slammed the door fast behind her.

'Bastards…thinking they can keep me here. The first chance I get I'm leaving, but I need to plan.' If she was going to escape this place she'd have to formulate an escape. For starters, the room they put her in had no windows, but it was cold and damp and the door was made of some strange metal, heavy metal.

This place, these creatures, they turned her into one of them but they were keeping her. Vampires or no, Nasia wouldn't let them hold her captive she had enough with those phony parents of hers. They stole her from her dad and sister, and she had been waiting for the right moment to leave but to end up here with monsters…that wasn't the plan.

'I will see Belle again, and dad. If I have to fight my way out I will.' what she didn't understand was what happened back in the throne room. That flash, the force, it came out when she got angry and Nasia was always angry; it pushed them away, but the second time it wasn't as strong.

'Aro can read minds, so maybe I have a power too but how do I control it?' so many questions to ask, but the answers would be hard to get down here.

"I KNOW YOU BASTARDS CAN HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, I AM NOT SOME OBJECT YOU CAN CLAIM AS YOURS, I AM NOT YOUR TOY! I NEVER WILL BE!" whether they'd heard her or not, she didn't care. Nasia just slammed her fists into the floor and it cracked underneath her.

'God look at me, mad as hell throwing a damn tantrum…' she had to calm down and think, she didn't know where the anger was coming from but right now it wouldn't help. 'I will be free, and I will find Belle…I just hope she's alright.'

_Volturi throne room some minutes later:_

After Anastasia was taken down to the dungeons the guards dispersed and went back to their usual posts or activities for the day. The leaders remained behind, along with the twins and Demetri whom Aro had asked to remain behind.

"This one is going to be difficult." Alec smirked. "She's not like Bella was."

"No, she's much more." Jane looked at Aro. "Master, Chelsea and my power didn't work. What she did, when she shouted…"

"Yes, and I couldn't read her thoughts." Aro put his hands to his lips, folding them together. "I also figure that the Cullens may come for her."

"They aren't going to." Caius sneered. "She is mine." Aro turned to him.

"Brother, you feel a connection to her?" stark white teeth hissed at him.

"I made her, she should be grateful."

"Well we don't know much about her Caius, perhaps we should learn." Demetri cleared his throat. "Yes Demetri?"

"There is something else off, when she entered the room as a mortal I could smell her. After she came back as a vampire…I smelled nothing." Aro motioned to take his hand, and after he touched it his eyes blanked out.

"Yes…odd indeed." he let go. "You could not pick up a scent…and it would appear she has more than Bella might."

"If we cannot control her, it may cause problems." Marcus stood. "Anastasia is not going to comply with us, we cannot force her to stay." he was the reasonable one.

"We can if we push the right button." Caius smirked. "A little push on Bella and the pathetic Cullens might help."

"Brother, I never knew you would go so far to make hollow threats." Aro was intrigued.

"It's only hollow, if she doesn't resist." both of them missed the look from Marcus, a disproving look at that. "If she continues, we bring Bella here and they will both listen somehow."

"Perhaps, but that's a thought for another time. For now, let her spend a few days in the dungeons to calm down and then we will discuss it more." Caius just smirked and left. "Now dear ones, Demetri would you and Felix be dears and go see what Gianna is up to, I believe we're expecting some packages today for Heidi and Renata." the two males left. "Jane, Alec…go take a break and I will summon you if needed."

"Yes master." they left without complaint, and then Aro turned to Marcus. He walked up and slipped something into his brother's hand, and Marcus hid it in his cloak.

"You know what to do, and don't worry about the guards." Marcus nodded, glancing at the watch on his wrist it was near nightfall. Once the sun sets, Aro's plan would go into action.

_Some hours later, Nasia's dungeon:_

She didn't know how long she had been down there, and she didn't think she had to worry. They brought her blood, and she drank it down so her thirst wasn't so painful at the moment. Sooner or later they would let her out, and she would have to go along with their rules until she found an escape. It would take time, and patience…but if it would make the chance to see her sister again worth the wait Nasia would do it.

Being stuck down there gave her time to think, she figured that Aro couldn't read her mind that might be why he didn't have much to tell her before. For why Caius wanted her, she didn't care but he wasn't going to turn her into a slave. These creatures had nothing going on, it was like they wanted to remain in their own little timeline away from the mortals which she understood but didn't want.

_click click click_

"Hmm?" she looked up hearing someone tamper with the lock. When it opened Marcus stepped inside, and Nasia stood up. "You need something?"

"Come, quickly." he motioned to her.

"Why?"

"Just hurry, now." Nasia did so, and followed him to the end of the corridor to another door, he opened it, and she saw he was holding a black duffle bag. "This room leads to a secret passage outside the city. You remember where the airport is?"

"Yeah, miles down the road but…" he silenced her with a hand up.

"Get on the first plane you can to Forks Washington, leave all your things you brought before and just go. In this bag is a change of clothes, a passport made for you, a plane ticket, some money, and a disposable phone. Keep it on you at all times."

"I don't understand…why are you helping me?" he touched her arm, but it was a gentle touch.

"You aren't meant to be caged up but…he will come for you eventually." she glared.

"I'd like to see him try, but why are you…?"

"You have a chance to see your sister, but don't ask any more questions. When you get to Forks call Carlisle Cullen, his number is in the phone. He'll be able to help you." Nasia didn't get why this guy was letting her go, but she took the bag.

"My thirst...?"

"There is a container of it in there, drink it before you get on the plane and before they check your luggage." that made some sense. "Don't worry about your gift yet, just control your anger." Anger, yeah the blast that might help.

"You'll be alright won't you?" something about this man made her feel at ease to trust him, probably the sad aura around him.

"I will, now go before the guards come." he moved aside.

"Thank you." she ran for it and followed the tunnel down like he said. As soon as she reached the end she stopped in an alley to pull out the clothes, a set of jeans, a purple shirt, and some clean shoes and socks. Once she was dressed she ran down the road, remembering how to get to the airport and made it just before the doors closed. Quickly getting into the empty restroom she took out the container and drank down the blood...hopefully it would sustain her until she got to Forks.

'Let's see…' the ticket she had was a trip for a midnight plane to Forks, from here in Italy it would take…sixteen hours. There was a total amount of five hundred American dollars in the bag, she stashed it in her pocket to be safe. All she had to do was get her luggage checked and the plane would take off in an hour, first class too...wow.

"Buonasera senorita how can I help you?" She walked around seeing the lines were low, she found and took the first empty one she saw.

"Yes, I'm heading to Forks Washington." she handed the woman her passport.

"Alright…let's just check a few things here." going through the usual checkout everything seemed to be fine. Nasia had to admit, a powerful vampire coven had to have good connections to get this done. "Looks good to go, your flight should leave in about forty-five minutes."

"Thanks." she took a spot in a row of seats, and patiently waited for the intercom to announce her plane was ready to leave.

'I'm coming Belle, I'm coming home.'

_**So now Nasia is on her way, and I might've led on that she would escape on her own but that might've been a bit difficult. **_

_**Now Nasia is going home, but what is Aro's plan to let her go? Is she really free, or is this a ploy to make her feel safe until Caius comes after her? What will the reactions be once Nasia returns to Forks, where will she go first? Will Alice see her coming? Or will she be blocked from her visions? How's Bella going to take all this, or how will the wolves react and Charlie?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Forks

_**Figured I didn't want to keep you waiting too long, but as for if the reunion between Nasia and Bella is in this chapter, you'll have to see for yourself. **_

_**Now Nasia is on her way to Forks, so she's going to meet the Cullens before she gets to see her sister again. She is still a newborn, so it's a possible risk for her to be around humans but after all she's just gone through she'll learn some control. Is she going to see Jacob too, or will that wait? Who all will she meet first, and if Bella is kept out of the loop you'll have to read and see what Edward does to keep her away until Nasia is ready.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_On the plane, fifteen hours after departure:_

The flight back to Forks was long, but Nasia was able to keep her thirst in check. The humans around her smelled bad or weird, or had on too much perfume or cologne. She already drank half the case of blood Marcus gave her, but did it in the bathroom so no one would see it. In just one more hour she would be home, she would see her sister and dad again…but there were still some questions to be answered.

"Miss, can I get you anything to drink?" the flight attendant came up to Nasia, the heavy smell of rose perfume made Nasia's nose twitch. Good thing she had on sunglasses, otherwise her eyes would be noticeable.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Alright." she left to go talk to another passenger.

"You going to Forks miss?" a man in his early forties asked Nasia, he was on the row next to hers.

"Yeah." this guy had a lecherous look in his eyes, Nasia had met men like him before, complete pigs looking for a good time.

"May I ask why?"

"Reunion." she looked back at the book she found in the bag, _Wuthering Heights_. It was a good book, though parts of it she found boring.

"Ahh, big family?"

"Sort of." she shrugged. "Just haven't seen anyone in a long while." twelve long years, twelve long fucking years.

"Oh, well I have to say a mighty pretty girl like you would no doubt have some good family around."

"What now?" she stared at him; that was likely a flirty pass, but a very bad one.

"Well you're a good catch, and I could show you around Forks if you want. I could even treat you to a good dinner at the best restaurant in Port Angeles. Are you interested?" his smirk was horrifying.

"I don't date pigs, so don't bother." she went back to her book, only one hour left on this plane and she would begin her new life with Belle and Charlie, and possibly the Cullens. This Carlisle Cullen, from what Marcus said he would help, but was he the leader? Could she trust him? Well Aro had said Bella was with them, so if she was a vampire right now then…no she had to still be human. Nasia didn't fully know what would await her in Forks; she just hoped it wouldn't be anything like going to Italy.

_Forks airport:_

"Okay…" Nasia quickly made it from the plane, but went as slow as possible to not breathe in the scents around her. Thanks to her lungs being frozen from that burning pain she didn't need to breathe, but it was still a bit difficult.

'Gotta get somewhere private.' she spotted an empty bench at the far end of the waiting area. She grabbed her bag off the assembly line, and pulled out the phone. Only one number, Carlisle Cullen; she dialed, and it rang.

"_Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking." _

"Mr. Cullen…my name is Nasia, Nasia Swan I'm at the Forks Airport. I was sent here, by some people in Italy…they said you could help me."

"_Swan, hold on are you Bella Swan's twin?"_

"Yes, yes I've been gone for a while…but I'm not…ordinary." she couldn't say 'vampire', too many people around. There was a pause on the other line, but she could hear faint noises. "Wait...you know about me?"

"_Yes Bella told us, we were going to look for you. You said you're at the airport, and you're…you're one of us?"_

"Depends on what you mean by one of you, but yes I'm not who I used to be. Can you get here quickly?"

"_I can, but how did you get my number?"_

"The people in Italy, Volterra to be exact." another pause came.

"_I'll send my wife Esme, she's close and near that area. You can't see Bella yet, you'll come to our house and I'll be there by the time you both arrive. If you are one of us, then we need to go over some things. I'll call my wife, she'll be there as soon as she can and please…control yourself."_

"I've kept control for over sixteen hours, but whatever just hurry. I'm wearing a purple shirt and black sunglasses, other than that I should be easy to spot." With that she hung up the phone and adjusted her sunglasses.

Almost twenty minutes passed before Nasia spotted a woman with caramel brown hair and kind eyes coming over to her. She had another girl with her, a blonde one who looked angry and snobbish.

"Nasia Swan?"

"Yes, Esme Cullen?" the woman smiled.

"Yes, follow us do you have everything?" Nasia nodded. "Alright then." she went after them, going outside to a big black car, an expensive one from the looks of it. Nasia got in the back, and after quickly settling in the car was started and they drove off. Halfway through the ride was quiet, but then Nasia decided to ask a question.

"How do you all know my sister?" Esme looked at her from the rearview mirror.

"Edward, our son, is her mate…when she came here to Forks it was what you'd call instant attraction, or love at first sight. Bella is going to be part of our family, very soon we hope and maybe you will too."

"Your eyes are different." she noticed they were amber, maybe yellowish and not red like hers.

"We feed on animal blood, instead of humans. If you want we can help you learn to hunt."

"Maybe, are you the only vampires around here?" Esme nodded.

"In this area yes, others live nearly halfway across the world and the closest one to us are our cousins in Denali, Alaska and they also feed on animals." so there was another diet, she could try it if it helped.

"You came from Volterra." the blonde girl spoke and Esme gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is our adopted daughter Rosalie; we also have Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett who is Rosalie's mate."

"I see, and Edward is my Belle's mate…are the other two mates?" ignoring the blonde's sentence she asked another question.

"Yes Alice and Jasper, they are at the house but Bella and Edward are going out tonight. To give us some time with you first…"

"I want to see her." she had been waiting too long to see Belle again, they weren't going to take that from her not now.

"You will, but we need to be sure you'll have full control before you meet. It's Saturday tomorrow, so if you're lucky we can arrange your meeting tomorrow."

"It wouldn't look good if you suddenly showed up like you have, especially with Charlie." Rosalie didn't even look back at her. Nasia could tell this girl was going to be a problem, but unless she wanted to destroy the car she kept her anger down. She then noticed they were driving through some woods, away from the town. No doubt they had to keep their privacy, away from prying human eyes. She spotted the house, it was big with glass windows and a fancy design.

"Nice home." Esme smiled.

"Thanks, it was my own design." they stopped the car, and it shut off. "My husband Carlisle is inside, come." she followed them up the stairs, at vampire speed. They showed her into a big living room where she saw two blonde men, and a small girl with a dark pixie cut. In the next minute another man came in, a tall muscular man with dark curly hair.

"Oh wow…" the small girl, Alice no doubt stared at her. "You really are Bella's twin, you're pretty."

"Um, thanks."

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper."

"Hello." Jasper nodded at Nasia.

"Does Belle know I'm here?" they all shook their heads.

"We planned to surprise her, she's told us a lot about you. She misses you greatly." Alice smiled at her. "I can…" she paused for several moments.

"Alice?" Jasper looked at her confused face.

"I can't see you…I can't see a future." she looked at Jasper. "I can't…"

"Aro briefed me." Carlisle spoke up, the older looking blonde man who kissed Esme's cheek. "Demetri couldn't pick up a scent, and neither can I. He also said you have a gift, you can expel people away from you."

"When I get angry…when did he tell you?"

"He called me right after you did, convenient but at least he explained. He's letting you stay with us for a while, and we're glad to have you."

"Not all of us." Rosalie mumbled.

"Watch it girl." Nasia glared. "Look…I really want to see Belle but if I have to spend an entire night figuring out how to control my thirst, strength and speed then so be it."

"There's also the matter of your kidnapping, if Charlie looks into it and asks you questions it could be trouble."

"I've thought of that, my story is I saved money over the years and I had enough to ditch the people who took me in Italy. From what I know they're dead anyway." she felt no remorse for them, those two people had stolen Nasia from her family and their deaths was like a blessing to her.

"Likely, but how are you going to explain how you remembered where to go?"

"Even at that young of an age you don't forget the place you loved most." Carlisle answered Alice.

"Or the people you loved more than anything." Nasia sighed. "Look, this is what happened…I was forced to go to Volterra for a vacation with those monsters that took me, and we went on this tour but I could see something was off. The next thing I know I hear screams, and then Caius…the man who bit me, attacked and kept me locked up until I became this." she motioned at her body.

"Caius turned you?" Alice gaped.

"Yeah, apparently he wanted me as his ward…he thought I was Belle at first but Aro and Marcus figured it out. He couldn't read my thoughts, but when Caius tried to grab me I lashed out and every vampire around me ended up on the floor or on the wall. After that I got angry and they dragged me into a dungeon where Marcus freed me and told me what to do."

"And you came here…odd that they would let you go so easily."

"Rose don't start please…" Esme looked at her.

"She doesn't bother me, my 'mother' was the same way until she saw my words could hurt worse than hers."

"The people who took you, what were their names?" Nasia shook her head.

"I'll explain all that later, right now I want to learn what I have to do in order to be around my sister again. I understand she's going to be part of her coven, but let me ask…is she happy with you all?"

"She is happy with Edward, and us. We do everything we can to keep Bella safe, but…"

"But?"

"There is an issue with another vampire, Edward killed her mate some time back and now she wants revenge. He tried to kill Bella, and his mate Victoria…she wants to kill Bella for vengeance." Nasia's eyes darkened, and she removed the sunglasses.

"What?" she growled.

"We've been keeping a steady watch on things, she has shown up a few times but has gotten away. We don't know where she's hiding, but we know she's plotting something." Alice answered. "So far she hasn't been around in a month, but we have help watching her."

"Help from who?"

"That's not important…" Nasia cut Carlisle off.

"When it comes to my sister's safety it's very damn well important, now who else is helping?" they all stared at her in shock, yeah Nasia had a huge mouth and she used it well enough.

"The Quileute wolves or the boys in the tribe; they have the ability to shift into giant wolves, and they've agreed to help us protect your father and sister…mainly because one of them is a good friend of Bella's, Jacob Black."

"Little J?" she remembered the boy; he played with Belle and Nasia when they were kids often in mud fights. He was still friends with Belle, and a wolf shifter? "Wow." her tense nature faded down a little. "Okay…now I pretty much know what I am and what I can do, but as for my little special power I won't risk any of you unless I wish to make the house collapse."

"How are you doing it?" Jasper pitched in.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your thirst, aren't you thirsty at all?" she could still feel a burning in the back of her throat.

"I am, I had blood on the plane Marcus supplied me so I'm not as bad as before. You have animal blood right?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"We'll take you to a spot we hunt in, it might be a bit difficult for you at first but if you get enough you can see Bella tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine." she set down her bag. "Just one more question before it happens, how does the Volturi know about Belle? How did they meet her?"

"They didn't tell you?" Alice was confused again.

"No." all the vampires went quiet, but Carlisle was the one to talk again.

"There was an incident last year, we had thrown a birthday party for Bella and she cut her finger opening one of the gifts. Jasper, he's our newest vegetarian so he still feels thirsty around humans and the blood…he almost attacked her."

"But he didn't mean to, and he stopped." Alice touched Jasper's arm. "Edward was so worried Bella would get hurt, so he convinced us all to leave."

"Leave?" Nasia's growling came back. "You left her alone?"

"We didn't want to, but Edward said Bella didn't want to see us anymore and that we needed to protect her by staying away. After six months I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, and I didn't see her get out so I came back to find out what happened. Jacob had rescued her, and I couldn't see past him and his pack and he mentioned that Victoria kept showing up around here after we left." Alice looked ashamed.

"You obviously didn't think that through..." the growling got worse, everyone could feel the anger radiating off Nasia.

"No, and then Edward found out about the jump and thought Bella had died." she glanced at Rosalie. "Rose…she gave him the wrong idea and he went to the Volturi to die. I got Bella and took her up there to show she was alive, and the Volturi…we were almost killed until I showed Aro that Bella would become one of us. He's also fascinated by the fact that he can't read her thoughts, so he let us go."

"You got lucky…but that won't excuse how you sorry bastards left my sister vulnerable!" Nasia roared and all vampires around her were flung back hard, one straight into the piano, two over the furniture, and the rest into the wall. "Damn…" she tried to calm down.

"Holy shit…" the big one, Emmett stood up and helped Rosalie up. "That was bad ass."

"Um, thanks." Carlisle and Esme stared in shock.

"Bad ass, Emmett she could've…"

"That's a powerful shield." Alice interrupted Rosalie. "It's physical…you really can expel people away from you."

"And probably more, but right now we have to get you on a hunt." Esme stood. "Come." Nasia felt the thirst get stronger, so she obliged and followed Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme into the woods. They led her up to the mountains, and she smelled something nearby.

"Shh…" Carlisle whispered, and Nasia quickly saw through the brush a large grizzly bear eating a smaller animal. It was big, no doubt full of blood and Nasia quietly snuck up into a tree just above the bear's head.

'Easy girl…wait for it.' the bear looked around, sniffing something close by. Nasia waited until it bent back down to the carcass it was eating, and then jumped down tightening her arms around the bear's large neck and sunk her teeth into the flesh. The bear roared, but within mere minutes collapsed onto the ground as Nasia drained its blood. It tasted strange, not bad, but strange.

"Whoa…" she looked up at the Cullens, not realizing she had blood dripping down the sides of her mouth. "Not bad."

"Not bad at all." Esme smiled that motherly smile. "That's a good start."

"I smell another one close." Jasper looked around and took off.

"Hey!" Nasia ran after him, and they both ended up draining two bears. Nasia smelled another animal, and went for the scent to attack the neck of a buck. With each sip of blood down her throat the burning went away, not completely, but it felt manageable now.

"How do you feel?" after Nasia ate one more deer, she wiped the blood from her mouth and faced the Cullens.

"Better, now…let's get back to the subject of my Belle and your family." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What else do you want to know?" Nasia gave a smirk, her best one.

"How good of a boyfriend is Edward to Belle?"

_**Uh-oh looks like Nasia may want to keep an eye on Edward, especially after just finding out that he nearly got Bella killed and a killer Victoria on the loose. Nasia's entered the Cullen family, she's gotten her first hunt done, plus a little hint on what her power may be.**_

_**Next chapter the big surprise, Nasia and Bella shall be reunited! What all are the sisters going to do, is Charlie going to see his other daughter, and how come this far…Renee hasn't been mentioned by Nasia? How is Edward going to like Nasia? Or will he even care?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Reunited

_**Well here it is, the chapter most of you have been waiting for, Bella and Nasia are finally reunited! Would've gotten this out sooner but had to update one other fic beforehand.**_

_**Now as it says, the sisters meet again but this is only the start of things. After all Nasia is now a vampire, and Bella is involved with the Cullens with killer newborns after her. Jacob…well he'll make an appearance but we'll see if it's a good one at first. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen House, 3:00 p.m.:_

Nasia was getting extremely agitated, but with the excitement she felt earlier she tried to contain herself. She had been in Forks for about three days now, and while she had been hunting and gained control of both her thirst and her new abilities, she was about to lose it because today the Cullens promised she would see Belle again.

Belle was in school at the moment, and a senior at that so she would be graduating in a month. Luckily for Nasia she had graduated from school a year early so as she could make a getaway from her abductors once she turned eighteen. Edward, Alice, and the other 'teens' had gone to school so as they could prepare for the surprise; and Nasia was at the Cullen house with Esme and Carlisle.

"Alright, Nasia come on." Nasia looked up from the couch seeing Esme grabbing her purse. "Bella should be getting out of school by now so Carlisle and I are going to take you."

"Can't I just run there?" she stood up and made it to the door.

"You could, but it would be better if we drove. Besides it would make your reunion better with Bella."

"Maybe." they got into Carlisle's car, and Carlisle was already in the car before them. Nasia had been with the Cullens for three days, and though she hadn't met Edward yet she was determined to have a talk with him later on. He left her sweet sister alone and vulnerable, and now there was some redhead bitch out for blood with backup no doubt. Oh yes she would speak with him soon enough but Belle and Charlie came first.

"Are you excited?"

"I am." so far Nasia liked Carlisle and Esme, good vampires/people to her. Alice well was a bit odd but she was alright and Nasia didn't mind her taste in fashion, and Jasper seemed good enough. Emmett Nasia thought of like a big fun brawny cousin you could see in reunions and such, but Rosalie…no that girl was just an absolute bitch giving Nasia the evil eye each chance she could. They would have words later.

"Bella doesn't know you're here yet, and we'll take care of the cover story with Charlie." the story was pretty much true minus a few added details. It would only be told when the time was right.

Her thirst was under control for now, she had on brown contacts to hide her amber eye color, and Alice had given her a new set of clothes to help blend in better with the locals. Her hair hung loose, and she had showered to get some mud out of it from a rough hunting the night before.

"Is he going to be there?" she had asked about Charlie, and as far as she knew he had been trying to find some leads in the little time he had as Police Chief for years. His attempts hadn't been in vain, because Edward found one that actually did lead to New York.

"You'll see him later, for now you just focus on seeing Bella." Carlisle smiled at her from the rearview mirror. They drove into the town, Nasia saw some small shops around plus a laundry mat and couple of restaurants though most of it had an Indian theme to it like she remembered. Quileutes, she could almost remember the stories Charlie and Billy Black told her and Belle as kids, hopefully she could see Billy again if he was willing to see her.

'I almost wonder if she'll remember me…oh who am I kidding she'd never forget me!' Nasia pushed the thought away quickly. Once they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School the bell rang and students began coming out.

_Bella's final class, English Literature:_

Class was about to end and for some strange reason Edward had been hanging around Bella just a little more than usual. He had stayed near the house for three days, telling her something was lurking about and he would keep an eye on the house. So far nothing had happened, no new scents coming, no signs of Victoria, and even the wolves were getting suspicious.

Bella planned on asking Edward once they got outside, he seemed distracted even during class. He'd been like this ever since she mentioned Nasia to him, but he would tell her anything if it came up.

"Alright everyone, remember to hand in your book reports tomorrow we will need to have all assignments done before finals next week." Ms. Jernigan wiped down the billboard and the bell rang quickly after.

"Hey Bella, remember to come by later so we can work on those reports." Angela called out to her leaving the classroom.

"Let's go." Edward tugged her out the door, and moved kind of fast into the hallway.

"Edward what's going on, you're acting weird?" they made it outside and Bella saw the rest of the Cullens crowding around Carlisle's car. "What's going on?" Edward held onto her arm.

"Just a little early graduation present." he gave a small smile, and nodded at the others.

"Present…?" watching the others move Bella saw a figure in the back seat; Carlisle opened the door, and when the person stepped out Bella nearly dropped her bag. It was like looking in a mirror, but mirrors didn't move closer and closer to you.

"Belle." the girl standing directly in front of her, an exact image of her, whispered a name Bella had almost forgotten until recently. Bella's face widened into a large smile, and the other's matched.

"N…Nasia?" she put her bag down on the ground and walked closer, slowly. "Is that…Edward?" she turned and he smiled.

"She's here Bella." Bella turned back, and in a quick rush she ran into Nasia's arms.

"Nasia! Nasia!" she called her name out multiple times, and tears began to fall as a hand ran through her hair. "You're here…"

"My Belle…" Nasia whispered and Bella noted how cold her breath was. "My Belle."

"You're alive…"

"Yeah." they stayed like that for several minutes, Bella just crying and Nasia comforting her until Bella noticed how hard Nasia's arms felt around her. She also noticed that Nasia felt cold to the touch…like Edward. She pulled back slightly, and looked at her twin's face…it was pale, chalky pale and her eyes…something wasn't right.

"Nasia…" she didn't want to sound worried, but Nasia shushed her. "You're…"

"Not here…" she motioned to all the kids staring at them, gathering around.

"There are two Bellas?"

"Can't be, Bella didn't mention having a sister or a cousin…" Bella pulled away a little more.

"Sorry, everyone this is my twin sister Anastasia."

"Hello." she heard Nasia take a whiff, she couldn't deny it. A quick wave here and there, and then Edward came a little closer to them. Everyone began asking questions but Nasia just put up her hands. "Not now…perhaps another time."

"We should get back to the house Emmett will take your truck home and get Charlie." Edward moved the girls back towards Carlisle's car and tossed Bella's keys to Emmett. Bella and Nasia got into the backseat, and Carlisle drove them off with Edward on Bella's right while Nasia was on the left.

"I can't believe you're here…you're alive and you're a vampire."

"Not by choice Belle, you can trust that much." Nasia looked at Edward. "So it's you eh? Yeah you and I are going to talk later." Edward smirked a bit.

"Figured as much." he looked at Bella. "She came to us three days ago, but she was having trouble controlling her thirst."

"You're a newborn…" Bella looked at Nasia. "How long?"

"I'd say no more than a week, maybe more. But that's a story for another time…I'm glad to be back at last." they joined hands, Bella felt something in her heart come to life…like the other half of her heart was becoming whole again with her sister back.

It was almost too good to be true, Bella was afraid she would wake up and this would all be a dream…but it couldn't be. She had many questions to ask Nasia, where she'd been and how she found the Cullens but more importantly who turned her? Charlie and Renee, oh wait they were going to know and despite that Charlie had been looking for Nasia for years, Renee didn't say a word about her. Charlie would be happy to have his other child back, but Bella wasn't so sure about Renee.

Once they reached the Cullen house Bella got out of the car with Edward but ran to Nasia's side. They hugged again, this time for Bella to make sure her sister was really back. She was here, she was a vampire, but here no less.

"Nasia…I still can't believe…how did you get back?" they made it to the living room and the sisters sat on the couch.

"Let me ask some questions first alright?" Bella nodded. "How are you doing, with the Cullens and all?"

"Fine, they're like family and I love being around them."

"Good." she glanced at Edward. "Alice told me about your little…breakup." she had that look, Bella knew that look.

"Nasia you don't have to worry, Edward's not going to leave me again and he…well he tried to protect me but…"

"He clearly didn't think it through." she frowned. "He's lucky I wasn't there at the time or I might've crumbled him." her mean glare came out.

"Nasia please, don't get angry." Carlisle called from the front.

"Sorry." Nasia leaned back against the seat. "When is Charlie going to be there?" just as she asked Carlisle's cellphone rang and Esme answered.

"Hello? Oh yes good, we're almost there now. Bye Alice." she hung up and turned back to Nasia. "Charlie's on the way there, they should get there before us in about five minutes." Bella saw Nasia's mouth smile, a smile like she was going to see a long lost friend or relative again.

"Dad's gonna want a story, and a statement he won't let it go."

"I know, it's covered." Nasia patted Bella's leg, and they soon came up to the Cullen house. Charlie's car was already there, and he practically jumped out when Carlisle pulled his car up. When they got out Charlie held out his arms wanting to know if it was true, and Bella got out first.

"Dad, hang on." Edward helped her move out of the way for a moment, and then Nasia climbed out. Charlie's face froze in shock, almost like Bella's had when the sisters first locked eyes. Charlie slowly looked at Bella and Nasia, making sure this wasn't a trick…and he slowly approached Nasia. His hands went to her face, and his eyes didn't leave hers.

"Ana…baby girl…" his eyes began to cloud up with tears.

"Daddy." Nasia's arms went around him and his around her. Bella saw her sister wanting to cry into their dad's arms, but vampires couldn't shed tears. Charlie held to her tight, and Bella was surprised by the control Nasia had so close to him.

"My god…my god you're here, you're alive." Charlie pulled back and kissed Nasia's forehead, and then pulled Bella into his arms with her. "Both my girls…you're both here."

"She's back." they all cried a bit, but none got too mushy.

"Ana, how did you get here?" Charlie looked at Carlisle.

"Dad, maybe we should take this inside." Bella and the Cullens got them all into the living room, but the Cullens gave the Swans some privacy.

"Alright…Ana baby I can't believe you're back. How did you get back?" Nasia gave a sigh, an unnecessary one.

"I don't remember much when they took me, but over the years I managed to save enough money to leave as soon as I could. I even skipped a grade to graduate early, to plan my escape. Unfortunately I didn't get far, when the 'dad' found my stash and used it to pay for a trip to Volterra, Italy."

"Italy, you went to Italy?" Nasia nodded.

"Yeah, and not long after we got there I noticed someone following me around. When I managed to lose those people in a tour he cornered me in a shop and asked who I was. He showed me a photo from a missing person's report, and said he knew someone who could help me get back to Forks. I went with him, and I met this man who's actually a friend of Dr. Cullen's and he paid my trip back here."

"Carlisle's friends with a PI?"

"I wouldn't say a PI, more like a detective that works around big cases. Right about halfway through the plane ride I got a text from him saying that the guys who stole me had vanished and no one could find them. They left their stuff at the hotel, and I only took what I could at the time because I was planning on ditching them anyway."

"How long have you been back?"

"Three days, would've come through sooner but I caught a small cold and Dr. Cullen and his wife took care of me. I wanted to be healthy when I saw you both again." Charlie had tears in his eyes, Bella had some coming too both were just happy to have their sister/daughter back.

"You're alright though, they didn't abuse you or…?" Nasia frowned and closed her eyes for a minute.

"The old man had a temper, he would occasionally smack me and grab me roughly but it never got worse than that frankly because I fought back. Wherever he is now, well I could care less."

"All the more reason for me to take a gun to his ass." Charlie growled but Bella held up a hand to steady him.

"Dad…easy." Charlie and Nasia hugged again, Bella joined in moments later.

"I missed you both so much." Nasia sounded like she could cry.

"We've missed you, Ana you don't know how long I've waited to see you again."

"Me too." they stayed huddled together for several moments, up until someone came in and cleared their throat. All three Swans turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the door.

"Sorry to intrude, but Charlie my friend is looking for Nasia's kidnappers now as we speak but there's not much to go on."

"Thank you for your help." Charlie shook hands with Carlisle. "Now I just gotta get my girls back home." Nasia stopped him there.

"Dad, the Cullens have offered me a room here and Alice is going to help me get some clothes seeing as I don't have much as it is."

"Plus Nasia was a little feverish this morning, she might want to take it easy for a while." Charlie looked a little hurt.

"Dad it's okay, I mean I can stick around for a few hours plus you'll need to tell mom."

"Yeah how is mom?" Nasia looked a little hopeful, but Charlie didn't reciprocate.

"To be honest Ana she hasn't said a word since it all happened, she took all the pictures of you and your toys, your clothes, stored them away or maybe sold them. I don't know what to tell you but…I'll call and give her the heads up."

"She…didn't miss me?" Bella held her twin's arm.

"I think she did, but she was afraid of feeling hurt. I remember her crying a lot when you were taken, at night…and mom remarried too but no more kids."

"Who?"

"Phil Dwyer, he's a baseball player and they live in Jacksonville, Florida. He's a nice guy though, he makes mom happy." Nasia just sighed again.

"Okay, maybe I can talk to her later. Right now…Dad are you going to stick around?" Charlie groaned.

"I wish I could, and I want to but I have to pull a double tonight. We're working on a missing person's case for a kid who disappeared in Seattle just a few months ago, and we're a bit short-handed. You remember Billy Black?" Nasia nodded. "Well I told him I was coming over here, and he said Jacob would stop by later on he wants to see you."

"Little J, he was so cute when he was little." Nasia giggled.

"Well he's not so little anymore, kid's grown a good bit." Charlie hugged them both again, and kissed both their heads. "I gotta get back, I took my break to come here. Carlisle will you…?" Carlisle touched his shoulder.

"We'll keep in touch, and if you want Bella can stay the night…I'm sure Alice can put together a little slumber party for them."

"Yeah that works, I'd rather they be here where I know they'll be safe instead of at home alone while I'm at work. I'll call you both later, Bells do you need anything from the house?"

"No dad, I'll be fine." one more kiss and hug and Charlie left out the door. They watched as he pulled away in his police car, and the other Cullens came out.

"That went well, you kept good control there Nasia." Jasper was impressed.

"It's my dad, I would rather torch myself than hurt him." Bella hugged Nasia again, probably the tenth one today. "So it looks like it's clear for now."

"In your case yes." Edward came out. "We still have the matter of Victoria, and the newborns in Seattle."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna help." Bella stared at her twin.

"What, no Nasia you can't…"

"Belle, calm down we can discuss it later. Right now let's just you and me tal…ugh what is that smell?" Nasia took a huge whiff, the door was still cracked open. "Wet dog…" Bella saw someone come running up the stairs, it was no task to know who.

"Jacob." Nasia turned and faced Jacob, and his eyes widened huge when he saw her.

"I almost didn't believe it when dad told me."

"Little J, you're not little anymore." one quick smile, but Jacob had his guard up when Nasia stepped forward.

"You're one of them." he glanced at the Cullens.

"Yeah." no chance denying it here.

"Holy shit..."

_**Sorry about the wait, and I can say now it might be a bit before I update again but hopefully not too long. I need to update some more fics before this one, fear not it's not cancelled just needs time to build.**_

_**Next chapter, Jacob and Edward get a little taste of the new Nasia Swan. A little catching up with Jacob, and a little talk with Edward on Bella before the sisters have their moment alone and before Nasia reveals to Bella who turned her. Now the question is, how's Bella gonna take the truth and Jacob, how's he gonna deal with Nasia being a newborn?**_

_**More reviews would be most appreciated, they help keep me going with this and some opinions would be nice.**_

_**R&amp;R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Warning

_**Okay so I was eager to begin this chapter and now I'm eager to share it with you. Sorry if I kept you waiting too long, but I'm working on another chapter with this one and it's difficult to finish both around the same time with my schedule.**_

_**In this chapter Nasia and Jacob have a little reunion, and then comes a little chat with Edward on Bella. The sisters will have a time before the chapter ends, how it all goes…well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Little J…been a long time since I heard that name." Jacob smirked a little. "So you're…a leech now."

"Not by choice." Nasia shrugged. "Mind if we talk?" Nasia turned back to Bella. "I'll be right back."

"Sure, don't go too far please?" Nasia hugged Belle quickly, but kept her restraint because as horrible as the thought was Belle's blood smelled delicious.

"I won't, Jacob is the river still a good spot?" they used to play there with Billy and Jacob's older sisters, even had picnics over there in the summer but that was years ago.

"Yeah, but we won't be alone."

"Afraid I'll pin you like before?" it was meant as a joke, but Nasia knew about the wolves. Carlisle told her about the treaty, and about how Jacob had feelings for Belle but Belle wanted Edward. Nasia ran with Jacob down to the river, and she saw two other large wolves across one black and one grey and white.

"It's alright guys." he said and the wolves growled but backed away enough.

"So you're a wolf, a shapeshifting wolf." Nasia sat down on a rock. "The stories were true, the legends, the tales…all of it."

"I'm surprised you remember all of that." Jacob tossed a rock into the river.

"At first I didn't, but when Carlisle told me the stories I began to remember. I never forgot you or Belle, I just wanted to get away and come home. You're still as cute as I remember."

"Not sure if I should be flattered or threatened." he turned to face her. "You're a leech, our natural enemy, even if we have a treaty with the Cullens you're technically not part of their group. So the others won't like me getting close or even talking to you."

"Keep your fur on J, I don't want to hurt you or your friends. I came back to see my sister and my dad, although it's not what I was hoping and not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, I dreamed a lot of coming home and now that I'm here I don't know what to believe. Belle is in love with a vampire, who tore her heart out, who almost got her killed, and she has you pining for her but she doesn't want you to get hurt." a look in Jacob's eyes made Nasia rethink that.

"I love her."

"I know, I can tell."

"Can you? Let me guess you want her safe, well so do I." Nasia sighed.

"Look J, to be perfectly honest with you I don't like the idea of my Belle becoming a vampire nor do I like Edward Cullen because he hurt her once. I'm also pissed that she has a red-haired tramp out for vengeance and the Cullens haven't done much frankly because they can't due to risk of exposure. I've only been a vampire for a short time and even I know the troubles of keeping a low profile." she stood.

"You haven't changed much."

"I have, just enough to survive. I had to fight most of the time when I was away, I just got lucky when I was turned and escaped."

"Yeah about that…who turned you?" Nasia didn't want to tell Jacob everything, but she couldn't just tell Belle and let him find out later.

"I was in Italy…there's a coven there does that mean anything?" Jacob's eyes widened.

"Bella said that's where the vampires in charge live, where she and Edward went last year."

"It is, why they let me live I don't know but…they let me leave. I got away, I contacted Carlisle Cullen because he's friends with one of the leaders, and they helped me get here."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"I know, which is why I'm pretty sure they'll be coming after me. Carlisle doesn't understand it either, but he wants to help and I'm staying as long as I'm able."

"You mean you might have to leave." Nasia grunted, she knew it was a possibility the Volturi would come back for her but as long as Belle was vulnerable she would remain in Forks.

"Which is why you can't tell Belle anything I'm telling you, and I mean nothing. I want to tell her myself when the time comes and that might be today. My sister's life is on the line and I'm going to do everything I can to protect her just like you are."

"You know about the prowlers?" Nasia nodded.

"I'm pretty suspicious it's with the red-haired bitch, but according to Alice she can't see her. The killings in Seattle, I would say it's a lot."

"Seattle?" Jacob stared at her. "Those massive killings, it's vampires?"

"You didn't know, didn't you suspect?" Jacob had an angry look. "Okay clearly you didn't know, so I have something else to grill Edward on. Look J, I don't want us to be enemies I want us to be friends again even if I am a vampire now. You have a bad history with 'leeches' I get it, and I've been gone for over a decade but you and I have a common goal here. Can we work together with it?"

"As much as I would like to, the pack won't allow it unless it involves protecting Bella. Sam…" Jacob flinched. "He doesn't think we should talk anymore, and he's pissed the Cullens kept this info from us."

"I'm sure Carlisle will be glad to explain, after all I believe Belle invited you to the graduation party. Look go talk to your pack and tell your leader Sam that I'll cooperate as long as I can protect my sister. Deal?" she held out her hand, and Jacob was hesitant but he shook it. "Now I need to get back, I have a bone to pick with Edward."

"Give him hell if you can." Jacob smirked.

"Oh I will." she took off after Jacob jumped the river, but she didn't get far as she spotted Edward waiting for her in the woods. "You spend the majority of your time eavesdropping?" he had a questioning look on his face.

"You shouldn't have told him about Seattle."

"I assumed he had a right to know, and clearly he didn't know anything other than the prowlers around this area. I can see one reason why he doesn't like you, other than the vampire bit." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's for Bella's safety, and if you keep shooting your mouth off…"

"Really Cullen? You're gonna grill me on talking facts when you are keeping dirty secrets from my sister, your supposed mate? Plus getting her to Florida to see Renee when that bitch is out there and not telling her about it? Maybe you aren't right for Belle after all." Edward glared.

"I'm trying to protect her." he growled.

"By lying to her, last I recall relationships require equal treatment and yet it seems to me while Belle is truthful with you you're just full of stories. My sister is a special girl, and you need to quit treating her like a glass doll. Yeah she's mortal and vulnerable but that is where your group comes in, and now I'm here. Don't forget what happens when I get mad, if I could slam the Volturi guards away there's no question what I can do to you."

"Are you threatening me?" he got into her face and Nasia's eyes darkened in warning.

"No, I'm telling you to straighten up and stop hiding the facts. In my eyes that's a coward's way, maybe you are trying to protect Belle but keeping information, vital information, is not the way to do it. I can tell you care about Belle and I am not happy about it, but I can't tell her who to date or fall in love with."

"I can't read your mind, same as her."

"So you can't tell what I'm thinking, Aro couldn't either and Jane couldn't use her power on me. You already put my sister in danger twice, so if anything else happens to her I will personally fry your ass. In the meantime you'd better keep your childish attitude in check and start acting like a real man to my sister. Her life is on the line and I am going to protect her even if it kills me." with that said Nasia shoved Edward into a tree and ran back towards the Cullen house. Bella was outside talking to Alice when she made up the stairs.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Nasia looked at Alice, pretty sure she knew.

"We had a little disagreement, he's fine though. Jacob went back to the reserve, needed to chat with Sam about me being here. So are you going to stay the night here?"

"Well it is a weekend, and I've gotten multiple texts from everyone asking about you." Nasia laughed.

"We can tour the town tomorrow, right now I wanna talk with you. Alice…you know any good shops around here?" Alice smiled in glee.

"I do, but the best ones are in Port Angeles."

"Well maybe we can go up there another time but I would like to get better acquainted with Forks. Also Belle, have you told Renee yet?" Belle shook her head.

"Charlie wanted to tell her, and I'm sure when she knows she'll be on the next flight out here." Nasia had a twinge of doubt on that but said nothing.

"Yeah, listen can we talk privately?"

"Sure, but why don't we go into town? We can walk around a bit."

"Sounds good." Belle and Nasia got into Belle's truck, but Belle promised Alice they would be back before dark. Belle drove them to the small town, and parked near a store so they could walk. The town was almost exactly the same, though Charlie rarely took them out when they were little some shops Nasia recognized.

"So what did you and Jake talk about?"

"You, all that's happened so far with that Victoria tramp, and among other things I told him he was cute." Belle stared at her. "Hey he's got a great body."

"I'll admit he does, but I love Edward." Nasia gave a snort.

"Okay umm…tell me what you see in him." Bella stopped for a moment. "I've seen and talked to him, and honestly Belle I don't like him."

"I figured that, you were always looking out for me. Edward's good to me though, yes he's made mistakes and I'm still mad about some of them but I love him and he loves me."

"Loves you enough to leave you, and almost get you killed. Belle I can't tell you who to date, I just wish you had picked someone who wasn't so…flimsy."

"Edward's not flimsy, he's just cautious and old school."

"Nothing wrong with old-school but he's off for a vampire and that's saying something coming from me; look Belle I can tell you love the guy, and I'm willing to be civil with him but if you get hurt again he's done."

"Believe me Charlie said the same thing, especially after that stunt last year with the Volturi." they found an empty bench and sat down. "You said you ended up in Italy, who turned you?" Nasia sighed.

"It was one of the leaders, Caius." Belle's eyes widened and she leaned in.

"Caius?" her whisper was horrified. "He's the worst of them all."

"You're telling me, tried to claim me as his property. When he tried to touch me I somehow flung him against the wall without touching him or the guards around me. After that they locked me in a dungeon, couldn't break out. Sometime later the other leader…Marcus I think, let me out and gave me what I needed to leave."

"They let you go?"

"I don't know, but I doubt its forever. When they told me about you I wanted to get out, to find you and make sure you were alright. Aro mentioned the Cullens were going to turn you…and I can't stop it, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Edward promised to turn me, granted he tried to put it off but the others minus Rosalie all agreed they want me to be in the family."

"Yeah what is that girl's problem?" Bella chuckled.

"I don't know, she's been cold to me ever since I started dating Edward. Won't say why, and she's against me becoming a vampire but I know she has a reason."

"She does, gave me the cold shoulder too. Oh I'd like to smack the cover girl off her face if I could." Nasia hit the air with her fist, and Bella just laughed.

"Don't hurt her, she's just like that and Emmett is like my big brother and he loves Rosalie to death so please try and bear with her."

"I'll try, for you." Nasia pulled Belle into a one-armed hug.

"Nasia, do you think the Volturi will come back to get you?"

"Maybe, but they can't because all I need to do is get angry and they can't touch me. You on the other hand, they can hurt you and if they do well…I can't guarantee that they'll live." Belle grabbed Nasia's hand.

"Sis you can't take on the whole Volturi, you don't know what they're capable of."

"I have an idea, which is why I'm staying as long as you need me."

"They'll come back for you, and I won't see you again." Nasia held Belle's hand.

"I'm not going to let that happen, I will find a way back. Chelsea can't control me, Jane can't hurt me, and Aro can't read me….they wouldn't be able to keep me there for long anyway. I am curious to why Caius wanted to keep me, but it doesn't matter now."

"I don't want you to leave again." Belle had tears forming in her eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." the sisters hugged for a bit, but broke apart when a snotty voice was heard.

"Well isn't this just sweet?" both girls turned and a blonde girl with a short haircut and cold eyes was seen.

"Hello Lauren." Belle rolled her eyes.

"You know her?" Nasia stared the girl down.

"Yeah, Lauren Mallory we go to school together."

"And she clearly hates you." Lauren smirked.

"So you have a sister Bella, a twin. How come you never mentioned her?"

"Because I was missing, but let me ask you a quick question eh?" Nasia stood up. "Lovely hair, did you get it cut at a salon or a butcher shop?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren glared.

"It's just that, that's not a good look for you."

"She cut it, heard rumors about a model agency wanting to look at some photos with her hair like that but…" Belle put up her hands.

"They never called, so sad." Nasia made a mock pouty face. "Let me guess, most popular girl in school, meanest of the bunch, wannabe princess right?"

"You had better watch it around here…when you start school it won't be pleasant." Nasia was about to retort when someone else called out.

"Hey Bella!" some kids came over to them, and Nasia recognized them from the parking lot at the school. "So this is your sister, what's her name again?"

"Hey guys, this is my twin sister Anastasia, but she goes by Nasia. Nasia this is Eric, Mike, Angela, and Jessica."

"Hi everyone, tell me is this girl always a real bitch?" she pointed at Lauren and everyone laughed.

"Mostly." Angela answered her. "So you're back from where…?"

"New York, not a dream life and if you ask me questions about my kidnapping I won't answer them. I'm back now, and I'm glad my sister is doing well." they all seemed to understand.

"So are you going to start school here?" Nasia shook her head.

"I skipped a grade and graduated already, wasn't hard for me."

"No way, you probably just dropped out and ran back here." Lauren snarled. "You can't be that smart, you're not even that pretty."

"Certainly more pretty than you, everyone here is better looking than you." Lauren's face was red in anger. "You don't want to piss me off bitch, so walk away, and I might save you the trouble of a trip to the ER." Nasia was nose to nose with Lauren, and Lauren's eyes widened a bit. Lauren backed away, and left in a huff back to her car.

"Wow, I've never seen Lauren's face so red." Eric high-fived Belle and Nasia. "Hey uh, do you wanna grab a drink with us?" Nasia shrugged.

"No drink, but I'll come anyway." none of them smelled enough to make Nasia feed, but she would have to hunt later on.

The rest of the day went by fine, and Nasia knew it was only a matter of time before Victoria came into Forks again, she just hoped the Cullens and the wolves would be ready.

_**Hope you liked it, wrote the whole in one day as a treat. Did you like the situation between Edward and Nasia, a new talk between future in-laws?**_

_**Next chapter we get a little update on the Volturi, what's Caius been up to since his new ward disappeared? A little training session with Nasia, figuring out how her power is triggered and an update on the army on the way.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Not Good

_**So sorry about the long wait, but hopefully this chapter eases you up for a bit until the next one comes. I'm actually glad this fic seems to be going better than the last one I had, it's been a little tough trying to keep up but I like this one better than the original idea.**_

_**In this chapter we start off with an update on Caius since Nasia's escape, and he's not a happy camper. After that we get an insight on Nasia's ability, and some updates on the army but I think I'll let the battle take place a little sooner than it showed in the book, but not too soon. **_

_**As a treat I will show something between Rosalie and Nasia towards the end.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volturi Castle, Caius' private study:_

Caius was not a happy person, come to think of it there were hardly ever times he was truly happy. While he admitted to be sadistic and cruel, it didn't make him happy but it did provide satisfaction on some occasions. Even his supposed mate couldn't make him happy, Athenodora. She had married him when they started out as newborns, and had been in love…but overtime she tired of him and he of her. While they were married, Caius knew she had affairs and cared nothing for it, but he had in fact honored the vows they took and slept with no one, not even a mere human. He figured let her have her way, even if he didn't love her anymore and felt he could never love another.

He hadn't however expected that human girl…Anastasia, to come and practically bring out his feral side. It had been a feeling he'd not had since his days as a newborn, and even then it wasn't so intense when he bit her and claimed her for himself. Then he saw her personality, rebelliousness, insubordination, headstrong, stubbornness, sharp attitude, and of course anger from years of being abducted by the people supposedly as her parents. Then to realize she's the twin of the human pet Isabella Swan, soon-to-be mate of the foolish Cullen boy…it only made matters more complicated.

"Still brooding brother?" he had asked not to be disturbed in his own study, but of course Aro had to visit.

"Leave me be." he didn't turn to look at him.

"You wound me brother, please tell me you're not still upset about her leaving?" it had been a whole month since Anastasia escaped, but what made it more infuriating for Caius was that Marcus and Aro let her.

"You had no right to let her go." that time he did turn. "She was mine to have!"

"But Caius you know why we had to, and you should know even if we didn't let her leave she would've escaped sooner or later." apparently the girl was Caius' true mate, but how could she be if she didn't succumb to him?

"Marcus of course would love to help her." he seethed.

"Marcus acted on my orders, which he agreed to do. Caius you and Anastasia are mates, but you cannot confine her here as you had Athenodora. She needed to be with her sister, and I believe she will be a good asset to them. Temporarily of course, but you cannot force her."

"She is mine!" he wanted to go down to the Cullen territory and force her to come back, but with the power she had to repel him away it would be a challenge.

"I agree, but she needs time with her sister and the Cullens will help her more than we can. Just give it time brother, and she will return." he touched Caius' shoulder in reassurance, as much as Caius would disagree with Aro he had to admit he was right on some things.

"Fine." Aro nodded at him and left him alone, but Caius could only guess where he was heading now.

_Volturi library:_

"How is he?" Marcus had spent most of his time in the library lately, cleaning and checking the books in his own personal collection. He mostly was alone, but today he received a visit from Aro.

"Still sulking as always I'm afraid." Aro took a seat at the table Marcus had laid his books upon. "It's not quite going like we'd hoped."

"Perhaps not, but it is necessary." Marcus closed the book he had been reading.

"The girl is going to be a handful when she returns."

"If she returns Marcus, you saw how she was."

"Indeed, if he thinks he'll be able to control her he's mistaken. Anastasia is very unique, even as a vampire."

"Just like her sister, I couldn't read either of their minds and yet it seems while Isabella is so willing…her twin is not." it intrigued Aro to no end, but it was a risk as well. Keeping the girl locked up in the castle would've done more harm than good, and so they let her go to the Cullens as a result to help control her instincts. As for when she would return, that was uncertain.

"You also know of the disturbances in Seattle don't you?" there had been stories of multiple murders and disappearances in Seattle, and it had caught their attention.

"I have already sent Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri to investigate. They'll know what to do." Marcus didn't seem sure.

"You realize if it's what we believe; the Cullens could be in danger."

"True, but Jane will do her job I'm sure of it. Even so, I doubt the Cullens will let something like this linger on."

"We shall see." Marcus knew the murders and more had to be the work of newborns. He only hoped that it wouldn't get worse than it might already be.

_Forks, in the meadow:_

"Alright Nasia…focus." out in the meadow, not too far away from the Cullen house Nasia, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were helping Nasia adjust her power. They discovered that she was in fact a shield, but her shield she could morph into a protective barrier/cocoon around not just herself but others as well, and that was just defense. The offense of her shield allowed her to wrap it around something and concentrate hard enough to make it crush whatever was inside and shove people away from her.

'Protect…protect…' Nasia concentrated and a sheer invisible but noticeable barrier formed in front of her and Esme. Jasper and Carlisle charged at them ten-fold, but Nasia's instincts caused her to push the barrier back at them and they ended up fifteen feet away on the ground.

"Good, that was good." so far the 'push off' was the best one, the cocoon around them was a bit more difficult seeing as Nasia could only hold it for a few minutes. That would likely be enough in a small battle, but with a newborn army heading after Belle she was determined to perfect it.

"Ugh…" she let it dissipate after Carlisle and Jasper came their way.

"That was better than the last one, you're improving faster than we thought."

"Thanks, I just wish I had it down already."

"Don't worry, we still have a little time and even if you don't perfect it by then you can at least keep Bella safe with Edward."

"Maybe, but still." she had been with the Cullens for a full month, and along that time she had become reacquainted with her sister and father, and Jacob and Billy Black, but she also had her thirst in check and her powers were getting stronger. Granted she still had to be careful, but she was improving.

"You'll at least be alright by the time the graduation ceremony begins." Belle was graduating in just two days, and there would be a party at the Cullen house but Nasia wasn't one for parties. She would go for Belle, but she didn't want to risk any of the humans.

'I hope so.' while she was getting along fine with most of the Cullens, Edward and Rosalie seemed to be the only two with a problem. Nasia and Edward were civil, but when Belle wasn't around Nasia could almost be hostile with him. He still figured she was trouble, but Bella loved her and at least Nasia was trying. Rosalie on the other hand kept giving Nasia glares each chance she got, even made a snide remark here and there but she knew to keep quiet.

"Let's head back, that's enough for today and I think Bella should be back from Angela's."

"No thanks, I actually agreed to meet J at the river. He'll stay on his side."

"Okay." Esme smiled and hugged Nasia, something she liked seeing as Esme was so sweet and caregiving. The others were lucky to have a mother like her, when Nasia hadn't heard from or seen her own mother.

Charlie had contacted Renee the day after Nasia returned, and he was completely honest. Renee at first didn't believe Nasia was back, but after Charlie told her the story he asked if she would come down and see her but Renee declined. She came up with the excuse that Phil had work and she couldn't afford a plane ticket but Charlie said he would pay. Renee just kept giving excuses, and even sent Belle a graduation gift. She sent a quilt made of old t-shirts they had from over the years, and though Nasia claimed she was fine…it hurt that Renee wouldn't see her. She and her mother had been close with Belle, but now…it was like she didn't exist.

Charlie and Belle tried to reassure her Renee just needed time, after all it'd been over a decade and perhaps she had thought it'd be easier to think Nasia was dead. What difference would it make though? If Renee didn't want her then why should she care?

'Because she's supposed to be my mom.' living a lie for years, trying to find her way home, to find her family, and now she sees that Renee would rather her dead.

"Hey Nasia." Jacob met her at the river, but stayed on his side as the agreement stood. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"How was the training?" he sat down on a rock.

"Better, still got a ways to go." she sat down too. "I'm glad the Cullens are helping, I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Renee got you down again?" she nodded. "Well she's got issues, you shouldn't let it get to you."

"Too late, y'know J I know your friends don't want you talking to me because I'm a vampire. Yet here you are…"

"Here I am, and only because I don't think you'll kill me."

"I'm a vampire, your clan's natural enemy and you still are a friend. Belle cares about you a lot, as do I. For this army coming up…you're putting yourselves at risk and more."

"We'll do what we have to in order to protect the town, innocents are at risk here. I'm doing for Bella and the town, everyone else has their own reasons."

"Yeah…is Leah still being a bitch?" Jacob laughed a little. Nasia met Leah only once when Belle took her to the Black's home to meet the whole pack. Jared, Quil, and Embry seemed alright with her but Paul was edgy with Sam and Leah…well Leah just snarled at her and Nasia snarled back. Leah about transformed to go at her but Sam kept her back.

"You have no idea." he told Nasia about the wolf imprinting, Sam and Leah's past love and Leah's broken heart making her bitter, but she didn't need to take it out on the others.

"I can guess, Rosalie's the same towards me. Don't know what her problem is, but it's about to work my nerves over and over again." Jacob laughed again.

"Your nerves are frozen sister, not sure if you have any left."

"Hey watch it kid, I can take you down no problem."

"Is that a challenge?" Jake's eyes rose a little.

"No, just saying. Look Jake, things aren't going to get much better for me. Sooner or later the Volturi's gonna come after me and when they do I'll do what I can but I won't do anything to put Belle in more danger." he stared at her for a minute.

"You mean if it comes down…you'll leave."

"Yeah…I don't want to but I may not have a choice. Caius will come for me, and we can't go against the Volturi." Carlisle told her stories about the Volturi, and they weren't good ones. Most stories were tragic, others gruesome especially from centuries ago when they first rose to power. Killings of mortals, other covens out of hand, territory battles, everything that made Nasia almost wish she was human again.

"Does Bella know?" Nasia nodded.

"She's not happy, but I swore to her if she ever needed me I would be there for her. If I get lucky I'll stick around after the battle ends." she had no doubt they would come for her, if they heard about the army they would be coming around…unless they were ignoring the whole thing.

"Really lucky." Jacob wanted to say more but he paused. "Hey I gotta go, Sam's calling a meeting."

"Okay, tell Billy I said hello." she missed the guy, remembering how he danced so silly when she was a kid and she would mimic him sometimes.

"I will." he waved, shifted, and ran off into the woods. Nasia turned around and headed back towards the Cullen house. Charlie was working this evening and Belle and Edward were going out to a movie, or at least that's what she thought.

"Nasia!" Belle came up from the driveway and they hugged.

"Hey Belle, how was the last day?" Belle smiled.

"It was good, passed all my classes and exams."

"That's great, are you going out to celebrate?" she nodded.

"I was actually hoping you could come too, might be nice and I know you haven't been to the movies in a while." Nasia wanted to accept, but she didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

"No, no you two go out and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Nasia knew Carlisle had to work the late shift at the hospital, and Esme would be busy planning the graduation party with Alice. Emmett and Jasper would likely either hunt, patrol, or play video games but that would leave her alone in the house with Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just enjoy your evening with your boyfriend." she still didn't like Edward much, but Belle loved him.

"Okay, if you're sure. Look Charlie won't be home until after midnight, but he wants to see us tomorrow…says he has a surprise."

"For us both?"

"Yeah, something for graduation for me and you."

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow at eight if he's up." one more hug and Belle left with Edward in his car. Nasia sent him a glare saying 'Behave', and he caught it.

"Nasia." Esme called her from the balcony. "Come inside for a minute." she did, well she was going to anyway. She found the rest of the Cullens in the main living room, and they didn't look too happy.

"What's up?"

"Alice has been looking around on the army, they've gotten more numbers."

"So the plan's been moved up?" they nodded.

"After the graduation party, we're going to Seattle and hopefully get this finished before it gets worse than it already has; the wolves too." Sam hadn't been happy that the Cullens kept information like this secret, but Carlisle had intended on telling them later on if the numbers increased.

"What about Belle?"

"She's going to stay behind with Edward, and Jacob will leave one of his friends here too."

"No." Nasia didn't like that. "Victoria may expect that, it won't work."

"We don't know that…"

"I do!" Nasia nearly shouted. "I'm not leaving my twin alone, even if she has a wolf and Edward protecting her don't you think that's what she wants?" they all shared a glance. "I won't leave my sister alone."

"And who said you get to decide the plan?" Rosalie spoke up.

"I'm not, I'm just giving insight on the fact that some rampant vengeance-crazed whore is out for my sister and she might have considered every tactic we may take."

"And who said you're coming along?"

"Rose! Nasia is Bella's sister and she's going to help, you might as well get over it." Emmett got between them before Nasia could lose her anger.

"I am coming along because I am not about to let my baby twin sister get hurt, and I don't care if you like me or not blondie but this isn't about you. It's about keeping Belle safe!"

"Yet you seem to dish out everything we suggest."

"Because I'm going to help, and I should voice an opinion. If anything I think there might be a way to lure Victoria and her army into a trap but the problem is Seattle is too noisy and anything huge will get noticed and shot on the morning news."

"So what do you propose then?" Carlisle tried to diffuse the tension.

"I'm not sure about the whole Seattle bit, but I think instead of using Belle as bait or hiding her away…we use a decoy. Me."

"You?"

"Yes, I look like Belle and I can wear her things to pick up her scent. Victoria will believe that I'm her, a newborn and as you've all told Belle her being a newborn will make her a liability yet I've been a vampire for over a month now. I can make her think she has me cornered."

"That's not a good idea, Bella won't agree and you still don't have full control over your abilities." Jasper of course would disagree.

"I have enough, to fight."

"You would cause more problems, it's already hard enough protecting Bella…"

"Oh so now you care?" now this girl was really pissing her off.

"Girls please…"

"I don't know who you think you are Rosalie but you have no right to try and keep me from protecting my sister. Yeah, my sister, and I'm sure you'd never accept her as your sister because I've seen the looks you give her. You're envious, jealous of her…reasons why I'm not entirely clear on but I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with her being human am I right?" she got in Rosalie's face.

"You don't know anything."

"Oh really? Are you really so unsatisfied with your life that you have to act like a stuck up bitch around everyone? Do you hate being a vampire so badly you're willing to make others miserable?"

"Shut up…" Rosalie was seething but Nasia wouldn't back down.

"I don't care if you hate me princess, but you had better back off on Belle or so help me you'll regret it. And you know what…if you hate being a vampire so much why don't you just torch yourself and be done with it?!"

"Nasia!" all the Cullens' jaws dropped and eyes widened at the horrific statement. Nasia suddenly realized what she said and Rosalie took off upstairs with Emmett going after her.

"Damn…I'm sorry." with that said Nasia ran off outside the house and into the woods. Instead of going back to the river she ended up on the meadow Belle had brought her to.

Why did she go and say that? True Rosalie was an angry bitch but she didn't have to tell her that did she? To go and off herself, damn she went too far. Nasia's hands ran through her hair and she started feeling her anger grow more and more until she couldn't hold it back.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" she fell to her knees as she screamed, and despite the feeling her powers were giving her she failed to notice how the barrier was able to knock over some trees just several feet away.

_**So sorry again for the wait, been busy and slightly blocked but it's getting better. Hopefully I can have the next one up soon.**_

_**Next chapter we have the graduation party, something between the sisters before it all goes down and the plan rolls out before the big battle which will happen in the chapter after next, or maybe later on since we still need a training scene between the Cullens and wolves. Is Rosalie going to be the same, or worse, or will she and Nasia find mutual understandings between each other?**_

_**What's Bella going to think when she hears about the fight, or what'll Edward think? Also what's up with Renee, why hasn't she tried to reconnect with Nasia when everyone else has?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Graduation

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I've been on a little break from my usual plots and it's only because I'm getting more and more into Thor and the Avengers, but I'll keep trying to update my other fics when I can and I'm not cancelling any I just need a break.**_

_**As the title says this is the big graduation chapter for Bella and the Cullens, with the party as well plus more battle plans against the upcoming army. It starts off with a little sadness, but Nasia gets her turn in this a lot, so you might expect a little drama.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Forks High School auditorium:_

Nasia sat with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie in the high school's auditorium, waiting for the graduation ceremony to begin. Nasia had not been around the Cullens much since that fight with Rosalie, she spent more time in the woods or with Charlie whenever Belle was with Edward. Carlisle told her she didn't have to worry, but Nasia knew she went too far.

Rosalie had avoided her since that fight, on the rare occasion Nasia went back to the Cullens to hunt Rosalie stayed in another room while Esme and Alice took her out. Esme told her Rosalie had always been the way she was, and even if Nasia apologized she shouldn't worry too much. That was easier said than done, Nasia knew Rosalie would have it out for her now, but she should try and get along with it all tonight.

Right as the graduates marched into the hall and into their seats the principal started his speech, but Nasia tuned him out and kept her eyes on Belle. She seemed happy, but she was also troubled and that was thanks to Jacob. In a walk they had by the marshes Jacob had sneak attacked Belle with a kiss after proclaiming his love to her, and she punched him for it. Belle's hand was sprained and Edward about started a war with the wolf, but thankfully Charlie broke it up and Belle managed to cool down with the Cullens.

Nasia had called Jacob and told him to watch it, she may not like Edward all that much but if Jake kept putting moves on her during these crucial times it would only get ugly. He agreed to back down, but it would only be temporary.

After that Belle had found out from Rosalie why she was so against Belle becoming a vampire, and Nasia had to admit maybe it was a good reason but it was Belle's choice. She told her about her dead fiancé, the one who raped Rosalie with his friends and left her to die in the street before Carlisle found her. Rosalie had killed them all after she turned, and she had gone along with Carlisle until she found Emmett and they mated. Rosalie's wants were that for a married life and children, to have her own child and aging as a human into life with so many possibilities with Emmett…but as a vampire it wasn't possible to procreate.

Nasia felt for her, she once had dreams like that when she was a kid…but being kidnapped and hurt by the monsters who stole her from Charlie and Belle, it made her realize perhaps she wouldn't have it. Now that she was a vampire, Nasia had no interest to marry or even adopt if it were possible but Belle could have it all. As far as she could tell Belle had no issues of not being a mother, or perhaps she never thought about it. Either way she would be happy, that's all Nasia wanted for her.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." Nasia snapped from her thoughts when the valedictorian Jessica Stanley started her speech. "Our answers were astronaut, president, or in my case a princess." chuckles were heard all around.

'Belle…' Nasia spotted her sister sitting between some others, and the Cullens in another part. Alice was smiling as usual, she was always smiling. Sometimes her cheeriness made Nasia's teeth hurt.

"You okay Ana?" Charlie whispered to her.

"Yeah…just thinking." she smiled at Belle and waved, and she waved back. Alice had done Belle's makeup, she looked beautiful and her hair naturally curled at the ends like her own. Nasia donned a short purple dress with a V-neck, loaned by Alice with her hair up in a curled bun.

"You know we could have a little celebration for you too, later on." he touched her arm.

"No dad, this is for Belle and all these other graduates. I'll be at the party tonight, and…what'll you do?"

"I'm gonna be at the station, I switched shifts so I could make it today. I'll figure something up for you though." he would assure her, but Nasia felt her stone heart crack. Once she was sure Belle was safe she might leave, she didn't know where she would go, but she couldn't stay with the Cullens or Charlie.

"You don't have to dad, this is enough." she didn't want to get too attached to Charlie, no matter how much it hurt. It was bad enough Nasia had not heard from Renee, but to leave Charlie again…what could she do?

"Edward Cullen!" time had passed quickly as the graduates went up for their diplomas. Nasia actually wondered how many the Cullens had and where they kept them hidden. They had to have graduated from high school and college multiple times, to keep up the charade to live, Carlisle Cullen was something with them.

"Bella Swan!" This made Charlie and Nasia stand to applaud her. Belle smiled and blushed, and walked down back to her seat. It was a nice ceremony, and Nasia didn't have to worry about her own. Like Belle she'd never been one for parties, but she would attend the one tonight.

The ceremony went on for about four hours, and after the class was graduated and released caps went flying everywhere. Some were caught, others were left behind. Graduates found their families and left to the parking lot, congratulations going everywhere left and right.

"You did great Bells, I'm proud of you." Charlie kissed Belle's head.

"And so am I." Nasia hugged her. "Your life is about to begin Belle."

"I wouldn't say that…" they walked back towards Charlie's police car.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna get back to the station and you two get back to the house and get ready for your party."

"Okay dad, we'll see you in the morning?" Charlie nodded, kissed both their cheeks, and left. Belle and Nasia went back to the old pickup, but Nasia decided to drive. The drive back was quiet, and after they made it inside they went up to Belle's room. "Nasia…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Belle why?" Belle gave her a look.

"You aren't fine, I can see it. What's wrong?" part of being twins knew when one or the other was feeling upset or off.

"I just…I just feel a bit uneasy that's all. I may be a vampire, but even I can feel odd."

"Were you jealous?"

"No, not jealous…you have nothing for me to be jealous of I'm glad for you. You have a boyfriend who obviously loves you, no matter how stupid he may be, friends who care for you, and you have dad and…Renee." Belle's eyes widened a bit.

"Is this about mom? Because she hasn't talked to you?" Nasia tensed, she had wanted to talk about Renee for a while now but…now it was out.

"In a way, I mean she called about you to congratulate you and you got to see her just last week." Nasia knew about the trip to Florida, when that Victoria girl came back around though Nasia had to stay at the house. Belle went there hoping to see her mom, their mom, and she came back with a quilt made from old t-shirts from trips in the past. "There's a lot going on Belle, I guess it's just hitting me now."

"Hold on, Nasia if you want I can call mom I mean I was going to when we got back." Belle had promised Renee she would call once the ceremony ended. The woman wanted to be sure she would have a fun time now as a newly graduated future college student.

"Belle, did she even ask about me when you went? I mean did it ever come up?" Belle frowned, that was enough answer.

"Nasia I tried to, I just…mom kept shooting it down. I don't know why she won't talk about it, but we can try now." Belle pulled out her phone. "Do you want to?" Nasia was tired of the excuses, she wanted to know Renee's reason for all this and she was going to get answers.

"Yes." Belle dialed the number quickly, put the phone on speaker, and it rang several times.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's me."

"_Bella! Hey honey how was the ceremony?"_

"It was good, it was good I'm about to get dressed for the party." Belle glanced at Nasia and she nodded.

"_Have you used the quilt yet? Is it comfy enough for you?"_

"It is mom, but look we need to talk."

"_About what honey? Is everything okay with you and Edward?"_

"We're fine, but this is about Nasia." the other end was silent. "Please don't hang up, it's just me in the house and I need to know…why won't you talk about her? Or even call her? She's really upset about this mom." there was a pause, and then a sigh.

"_Bella, it was hard when Anastasia disappeared…I didn't know how to cope with it. I know your father tried everything to find her, but it was just easier for me to let her go."_

'Let me go?'

"But mom, didn't you hope that she would come back one day? She's here now, she wants to see you to talk to you."

"_I…Bella I can't do it, Anastasia is my daughter but…from what you and Charlie said…she's damaged."_

'What?' if Nasia could cry she would be right now.

"Mom how can you say that? Nasia has been through a lot, she's not damaged she's just trying to adapt."

"_Bella she was raised by people who hurt her, I don't know what to do for her. Phil and I talked and I think…I think we should just let it be. Nasia is your sister, you can be a part of her life, but if she drags you down like before I can't help you."_

"DRAG HER DOWN?! HOW WOULD I DRAG MY OWN SISTER DOWN YOU HEARTLESS BITCH?!" Nasia didn't mean to shout, but she did and Renee gasped.

"_Bella…I thought you were alone." _

"Mom…that was Nasia."

"You whore, you fucking snooty whore!" Nasia started cursing. "You can burn for all I care now, I don't know what I did to make you think me an undesirable, but now I could care less. Charlie is a better parent than you will ever be."

"_Nasia…honey I…"_

"Go to hell." with that said Nasia hung up the phone.

"Nasia…"

"Don't Belle, just don't." Nasia cooled down, her power was edging to come out. "Let's just get ready for the party." Nasia went and pulled out the other outfit Alice loaned her, a black set of ankle pants, a dark blue v-neck blouse, matching shoes, and some jewelry. Nothing was said as they got dressed, but while Nasia was busy fixing up her hair again and makeup she felt a dead pit form in her body.

'Renee…she doesn't want me.' so her own mother didn't want her, it didn't matter she figured as much. Nasia would just enjoy tonight, as much as possible, and get on through the night.

"You ready?" Belle came in wearing some new jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah, I'll drive." she grabbed the keys, but Belle's hand grabbed hers.

"No let me, ok?" Nasia hesitated, but let the keys fall. They locked up the house, left a note for Charlie, and left in the pickup. Halfway through the ride it was quiet, but as they turned onto the right street Nasia sighed.

"Jake coming?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Did you tell him?"

"The punch should've." they pulled into the driveway just as others were arriving. They walked up into the house, hugged Esme and Carlisle, and merged into the crowd of students. Nasia let Belle walk off to her friends, and walked around until she saw Mike Newton coming her way.

"Hey there." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she leaned against the wall. "If you're looking for Belle she's over there." she pointed.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you." he was nervous, but he stood tall. "Are you…are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No."

"Well…would you mind going to a movie with me?"

"I would, I'm not interested in dating right now. And I know you've tried to hit on Belle many times, but since she's with Edward I'm your next choice."

"No, no I mean I think you're really cute and all but I'd like to know you better."

"You wouldn't if you did know me, look Newton I'm flattered and all but I'm not the one for you. You should be more interested in Jessica, she's all for you."

"Jessica and I dated but…"

"Newton, I can see she likes you a lot. You should try and get back together, maybe take it slow but…try." Newton looked back at Jessica, seeing how she was staring at him but turned away when their gazes met.

"You…"

"Not interested, but she is so go get her." Newton just nodded, and walked over to Jessica and Angela. Belle had gone off to find someone else, and Nasia spotted Rosalie upstairs. They locked eyes for a moment, and Nasia motioned up to the balcony. Rosalie nodded, and she slipped away. "I think we need to talk." they were alone, the door was shut.

"Talk or yell."

"Talk…look Rosalie I'm sorry about what I said, I was out of line. I shouldn't have told you that…"

"No." she stopped her. "If anything I should apologize for my behavior, I wasn't welcoming you into the family."

"I'm not part of your family, Belle is. That's what she wants, and I know she wants to be with Edward forever and I don't agree with it, but it's her choice."

"It's the wrong choice."

"That's not your call, look she told me about your past, how you got here, and what you want. I understand it now, but you can't force Belle to choose between her love and her mortality."

"I wasn't, I just thought she should know what she's giving up." Rosalie looked her straight in the eyes. "What you've been forced to give up."

"Yeah, but that's not my problem anymore. Truthfully I decided long ago I would never be a mother, or even marry. I can't give my heart to anyone because no one has ever wanted me like that. Belle and Charlie are all I have, that's why I'm trying to keep them safe."

"What about your mother?" Nasia glared.

"She doesn't want me, stopped loving me after I vanished. We have a common goal, me, you, Edward, the others, even the wolves, we have to protect Belle and the town. Let's just…call a truce. Can we do that?" she held out her hand, and Rosalie shook it.

"Truce." they shook again, and then a tapping on the window got their attention. Alice and the others gathered upstairs, and Nasia spotted Jacob along with two of his friends Quil and Embry.

"What's going on?" a quick run upstairs got them into a private den.

"The army, a decision's been made." Alice spoke. "There's a lot, and they were passing around Bella's scent from a red blouse."

"What does this mean?" Embry spoke looking between Jake and the Cullens.

"It means we've got a big battle coming up, and it's going to get ugly. We don't have the numbers, so we need your help." Jake didn't need to be asked.

"They're after Bella, we'll help all we can. Sam agrees." wolf telepathy, came in handy right now.

"I think we should go with Nasia's idea." Rosalie pitched in. "But we need to train first."

"Nasia's idea?" Jake looked at her.

"Have me pose as Belle when the whore comes, and I can distract her until the army is dealt with before I kill her."

"You won't be alone, you are a newborn and Victoria knows how to escape in gruesome situations. Edward will accompany you." Carlisle looked at his son.

"I won't leave Bella alone."

"Edward…" Belle stopped him. "Nasia, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine sis, you just need to stay hidden until this is done." Belle wanted to protest, but Esme shushed everyone.

"We can discuss a plan later, for now we must focus on training. Jasper is the only one who can help us with that, Jacob can you arrange a meeting with the others?" Jacob nodded.

"We start first thing tomorrow." Carlisle looked to everyone. Nasia knew this was bound to happen, now all she had to do was wait.

'That bitch won't get anywhere near Belle, not as long as I still live.'

_**Very sorry about the wait, been on a break from my usual plots so I started some others. It's a lot to take on but I've seen authors with at least a hundred fics and more than half were completed with others still in progress.**_

_**Next chapter we see the training, and we find out the plan before the big brawl. I'll also throw in a spot for Jane and the other Volturi guards at the end, get an idea of what's going on with them.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Training

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, hope this helps until I can bring out the next update.**_

_**We have the training and plot underway in this chapter, for the big battle coming up with Victoria and her newborn army. We'll get to see more of Nasia's developing powers, and then towards the end I'll throw in something on Jane and the guards.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days after the party:_

"So you two are going out?" one early morning in the Swan house, everything completely quiet with Charlie reading the morning paper with his usual cup of coffee until the twins came downstairs. They had on their jackets, and their hair was pulled back in ponytails.

"Yeah, the Cullens invited us out on a hiking trip." Nasia said.

"Hiking eh? Nice day for it, you two should eat though."

"No it's okay, Esme made breakfast for everyone. Dad are you working today?"

"Nah, Billy and I are going to fish with some of the guys in about two hours. I'll be back around eight." the girls hugged him. "Hey Ana…"

"Yeah dad?"

"I know that you're angry and Renee, and you have every right to be but…she is still your mom."

"Dad don't…" Bella stopped him.

"I'm just saying, she might come over here and try to make amends. Me I wouldn't but…"

"Not now." Nasia kissed his cheek. "See you later dad."

"You two have fun." Bella hugged him again before she and Nasia went for the car. The ride over to the Cullen house was a quiet one, but the real talk would come in the meadows.

Carlisle had arranged for the wolves to meet them for a training session against the newborns coming. Jasper had experience fighting and dealing with newborns, so he could show them easy ways to take down an entire army if they fought together. The army might not be huge according to Alice, but a newborn army didn't need thousands like a human army.

"Are you okay?" once they stopped at the Cullen house Nasia got out fast before answering Bella's question.

"Fine, let's go." they went inside where the others were waiting. Edward greeted Bella with a kiss and Nasia looked away. Carlisle came down with Esme and they all left out the back to a special place Jasper found for training. The wolves would meet them, and soon after they arrived Nasia picked up the scent of dogs.

"Welcome." Carlisle greeted them, and the huge black wolf…the leader Sam Uley kept his attention on Edward, and the large brown one Jacob looked over at Bella.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward turned to Carlisle.

"Newborn vampires are a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first few months after we turn, and for that reason we need to be prepared for the fight coming. Jasper…" Jasper stepped forward. "Has more experience fighting newborns than the rest of us, he will teach us everything he knows."

"Carlisle's right." Jasper walked back and forth as he spoke. "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, and no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to know are one, never let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly; and two, never go for the obvious kill…they'll be expecting that and you will lose." everyone understood.

"Jasper…" Edward spoke up. "They want to see Nasia fight." all eyes were on Nasia now.

"Why me?"

"You're still technically a newborn, so you could be stronger than all of us right now. It'd make a good example." Jasper motioned for her to step forward.

"You sure about that?" Nasia could blow off some steam in this, but her other powers were still underway.

"Yeah, you can spar with Emmett first if you want." Emmett looked eager, so why not?

"Alright, but no holding back." Emmett smirked.

"Not in my nature sister." they stood just about ten feet from each other if not more, and Emmett charged at Nasia. She stood her ground as he came at her, and in one swift movement she picked him up and tossed him towards the group. Emmett got up instantly and ran at her again, catching her around the waist and throwing her up in the air. She flipped around and threw him towards a tree, and Jasper gave a small laugh.

"Told you." Emmett glared slightly.

"Shut up."

"You made bets didn't you?" they had. "Ok Jasper, your turn."

"Fine." they stood at each other, and this time Nasia was the one to charge. Jasper caught her but she flipped him, and when she turned her head a brief moment he flipped her onto her back. "Never lose focus."

"Duly noted." she got up and moved for Edward and Carlisle to have their spar. Edward appeared to have won the first bit, but taking his eyes off Carlisle knocked him on his skinny ass.

"Another thing, never turn your back on your enemy." Nasia couldn't help but snicker. She watched as the others fought, but turned her attention away to the woods. She knew this was a small help, and she had no doubts that with the wolves they could defeat the tramp and her army, but what happens afterwards…she had no clue.

"Nasia are you ok?" Bella came over to her.

"Fine, go see Jacob he looks like he wants to see you." she nodded at the wolf approaching.

"Nasia…we're gonna talk later ok?"

"Alright." they would either way, Nasia had a deep darkness threatening to come out in her stone heart. It was not against the Cullens or the others in Forks, but it was growing every day. She hated it, and wanted it gone, but it remained so.

"Nasia!" Alice called out to her. "I know it's been a bit since we hung out, but would you be up for a sleepover tonight?"

"Sleepover? With Belle?"

"Yeah, I mean we have to ready ourselves for the battle and you and Edward can stay with Bella." she smiled as if she knew, of course she would.

"Fine." she didn't want to be in the same area as Edward and Bella made their little dates. She did however want to protect Belle, she needed her to.

"Good, I'll have a room set up for you tonight." Alice skidded away and Nasia kept herself from groaning.

"Hey Belle…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna run down to the river for a bit, I'll be back tonight ok?"

"Ok…are you sure you're…?"

"For the last time Belle I'm fine! I just need some space is all." with that said Nasia ran off into the woods and straight towards the river. She sat down on a rock and watched as the water flowed past her in the early sunlight.

'Belle's going to be safe, but she's going to be with Cullen someday. Jacob will have to move on, the others will have each other…and I'll have no one.' she loved Charlie, he was her dad, but Renee was her mom and she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with Nasia. Charlie however had been spending a lot of time with that woman on the reserve, Sue Clearwater, mother of two pack members Leah and Seth and widow of the late Harry Clearwater who'd died the year before of a heart attack. They'd gotten close, and Nasia knew if she left Charlie would be fine but she would try and make frequent visits.

'Unless the Volturi comes for me.' she wasn't afraid of the Volturi, she had enough powers to kick them all to hell and back but the safety of Belle and Charlie was her priority. After the army was dealt with, what could she do? Belle would likely marry Edward, and they'd go off on their own little life together while Nasia would be stuck here in Forks.

The Volturi, mainly Caius, would likely come after her. If they were anywhere near here by the time the army came then they would want Nasia to return. Caius was her creator after all, but he was NOT her master. Nasia might have gone to school, and graduated, but she didn't have any special talents in subjects. What use would she be?

'It doesn't matter, all that counts now are my protecting Belle and Charlie; and then they'll no longer need me.'

"Hey Nasia." she smelled wolf, and turned to see none other than Seth Clearwater across the river.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be at home or with your pack?" he stayed on their side, part of the treaty he couldn't come over unless he had permission.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd come see you." he sat down on the edge. "Sam and the others know I'm here, it's cool."

"Ok, whatcha need?"

"Just to talk, you're Bella's twin and all yet it seems you're a lot more distant."

"When you've gone through what I have kid you tend to be a bit distant. I doubt your sister would want you here."

"Leah's not my boss, she can't tell me what to do." Nasia was about to speak when she saw a white and gray wolf in the background, snarling at her. "Go away Leah."

"She's not going to, she doesn't trust me so it's fine." the wolf kept growling. "Nice to see you too."

"I thought you should know that Bella came to our tribal meeting the other night."

"I know, she told me." Belle had told her of the story when the tribe first encountered a vampire; a man who killed two women and many wolves before he was finally destroyed. His mate attacked the village and the only warrior left, the chief, killed her after she killed his son, but only because his third wife stabbed herself to draw the woman away before the chief could finish her off.

"Bella's a lot of fun to be around."

"She's still mortal, which is why your chief likes her." Billy Black had been giving Nasia odd looks since she came around, but it didn't bother her much.

"Hey he likes you too, it's just you're…a vampire is all."

"Yeah, look Seth I'm not in the mood to talk nor am I in the mood to hear your sister growl or bitch at me so please…just go." Seth turned back to Leah.

"Leah go away, she's not gonna hurt me." Leah didn't move. "I said go away!" Nasia was getting annoyed now.

"He said beat it she-wolf." Nasia waved her hand and Leah was tossed backwards into a tree. "Oops." she didn't mean to do it that hard, and Leah tried to leap but Seth transformed and they started a snarling match. "Hey now!" she yelled and they turned to her. "Both of you take that somewhere else I am not going to watch you bicker like babies!" Seth looked apologizing, but Leah just growled again. "Same to you bitch, now go." Leah took off instantly, and Seth gave one last look before he went too.

'Damn.' now she was even angrier, she needed to vent. Nasia moved back from the edge of the cliff and began to focus her power on a large rock. She could see the shield move around it, lift it up, and slowly shrink until the rock was crushed.

"Whoa…" so her power was getting better, but she still had to focus. The plan was on this far, she would pose as Belle wearing her clothes and hopefully getting her scent long enough for the tramp to come after her while Belle was hidden away. Later today the Cullens would be setting up a trail, and then the plans would continue until the army arrived in maybe a few days.

Nasia tried using her power again, and this time it was on a larger rock that crushed into little bits before falling into the river. She had a barrier she could control, and it could not only expel those away from her, but also cover others and crush them if she willed it.

It explained why Alice couldn't see her future, or why no one could pick up her scent or even Edward being unable to read her mind. This would come in handy with her up against the whore.

'Now all I have to do is keep practicing.'

_Later that evening:_

By the time Nasia had stopped using her powers on several rocks at the river it was already nightfall. The other Cullens had gone out on watching Charlie to make sure no one else had come around since the first incident before Nasia's return. She saw the lights were on, and spotted Belle in a room with Edward…on a bed.

'Okay bad timing.' Nasia took on her instincts and ran up into a tall tree away from the action. Her vampire hearing could pick up most of their conversation, including the part where Edward…proposed to Belle.

Nasia took a quick glance and spotted a huge oval shaped diamond ring being put on Belle's finger. Belle looked happy, and Nasia was happy for her if it was what she wanted. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous though, what girl wouldn't if they saw the scene?

'It's official.' Nasia made up her mind. Once this battle was over she would stick around a little while longer, probably until the wedding if there would be one, and then…she would leave.

_On a building top in Seattle:_

"They've drawn a lot of attention, the humans are starting to notice." Demetri stood on a rooftop with Jane, Alec, Felix, and two other guards overlooking the scene of rampant newborns devouring some humans they cornered.

"If we don't do something soon others may question our power." Felix looked down to Jane.

"Then let them." she didn't even blink as she watched the scene. Felix gave an unnecessary sigh and walked away a bit.

"Perhaps we should consult with Aro." Jane turned around and sunk her power into him. Felix crumpled to the ground and writhed.

"Aro's decisions are being watched, we have to decide." she turned back towards the newborns.

"Sister…there's also the matter of Anastasia." Alec touched her shoulder.

"Yes, she should still be with the Cullens."

"Master Caius wants her back." another guard spoke up. "He's furious that she hasn't returned."

"She won't, not willingly at least." Jane smirked. "But with a little convincing she might."

"Aro doesn't want her intimidated like that." Demetri sighed. "He wishes for her to come back if she agrees to a condition."

"She is rebellious." Felix nodded in agreement. "She's not like Bella, she's tough."

"She won't be for long, Caius will find a way to break her." Jane was so evil, she would assume always the worst way of doing things.

"He's not that evil sister, but perhaps we should call? Consult with Caius on how we should apprehend the girl."

"Let's not forget Alec, it was Marcus and Aro who released her." Demetri pulled out his cellphone, all the guards were issued one but they were disposables for the most part. "Caius will not let up."

"Then we need to make a decision." Jane looked back at the newborns. "First of all, we can either let these newborns do what they're made for, or end them. Then, we find a way to convince Anastasia to come back willingly, or we force her to come through Bella." she sighed. "Decisions, decisions."

_**Hey guys hope you liked it, because for the next chapter comes the big battle brawl between the Cullens and the newborns. I might have to split it in half, at least to the point of where the Cullens defeat Victoria and the army.**_

_**Next chapter Nasia gets to have her fun with her power, but the question is…is she going to comply with the Cullens' plan or will she improvise on her own with Victoria?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Plotting

_**Hey there everyone, apologies for making you wait it's been a nasty case of writer's block for me. There's been a lot going on so I haven't been able to keep up with some of my plots, I end up rereading things to make sure I can get the ideas back. **_

_**This chapter's going to be a little different than what I had planned originally. Here Nasia will decide what to do about the army and Victoria, but is she going to do it with the Cullens or on her own? Encounter the Volturi too, so there is a time skip here.**_

_**I wanted to get it done with the battle against the army, so I improvised a bit with my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536. **_

_**We don't own Twilight; if we did I'd get dibs on Aro while she has Marcus. **___

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later:_

"And…done."

"Hey Nasia, are you alright in there?" Nasia groaned in annoyance, the little pixie vampire had been agitating her for days now. With the upcoming battle and with tension on the wolves' side, there had been no quiet time in the Cullen home.

"In a minute Alice damn." she was just fixing herself up a little, to a point at least.

"There you are." Alice chirped when Nasia left the restroom, and only got a slight glare in return. "Listen Bella and Edward are going to be gone most of the day tomorrow so if you need more time to practice your skills…"

"I don't, I think I can manage with or without them in the battle. When are they supposed to come?"

"They should be leaving Seattle tonight I think, and they'll be in the meadow the day after tomorrow." Nasia stared her down, and Alice got the hint. "Well…oh yeah Carlisle wanted to talk to you he's outside."

"Alright, thanks." Alice left her alone then. Nasia didn't hate the girl it was just her perkiness and personality that threw her off sometimes. The others weren't that bad, but if Nasia liked anyone the same as Belle it was Carlisle and Esme the two ideal parents any child would be lucky to have.

Nasia found Carlisle outside like Alice said, but she noticed he was up in a tall pine tree just out of earshot from the house. This had to be important, otherwise the others might be around to listen in, or those who weren't on watch around Charlie's home. Edward and Belle were nearby but they were safe, Rosalie and Emmett were on watch patrol, and Alice and Jasper had left to hunt just moments ago. Esme was likely in town, but she wouldn't be gone too long.

"You wanted to see me?" she met Carlisle at the top branch, he was looking out towards the woods where you could barely see the meadow.

"Yes, I know you have mixed feelings on the plan. I want to hear them, if you want to talk about it." she would have guessed, Carlisle wasn't dumb or naïve he could read people easily.

"I don't want Belle anywhere near the fight, she's too much a risk as a mortal right now."

"We have to keep her close, Victoria could try anything."

"Yes but I am like Belle, I could masquerade as her with her clothes and all; after all if she believed Belle to be a newborn she could give herself reason to hunt her down…hunt me down." Carlisle stared at her.

"And then you would kill her." Nasia nodded. "You are a newborn yourself, but Victoria is good at escaping and she could find a way to throw your senses off."

"I'm not worried about that, and I have no reason to fear her. She's not going to get anywhere near Belle so long as I'm here." Carlisle gave a light smile.

"I admire your dedication to protecting Bella, you seem so determined to keep her safe from everything."

"I have to, as the older twin it's my job to look out for Belle. We lost so much all these years, but I intend to keep my promise and protect her."

"I know you do, but Nasia you aren't going to help if you put yourself in more danger than needed."

"Carlisle I have to do something, and there's something else that's bugging me."

"What is it?"

"The Volturi…you said you were shocked they'd let this whole thing go on this long, but what if there's more to it? What if the Volturi aren't doing their job as they should?" she suspected this for a while, and now she had to ask.

"Edward asked the same thing, they could be ignoring it to let us handle the army; though I do agree this is suspicious of them to let it get so out of hand." Nasia felt a little relieved.

"I want to go to Seattle, to check things out. They can't smell me so I could lay low."

"No, it's too dangerous. Even with your shield you don't know where they are."

"I do, I've been looking over the clips of the news and I recognize the area. It's in the downtown area near the docks, where runaways often go or homeless people. I checked around that spot, it's not a popular place to go unless fishermen go out. With the cold it's not possible, but some go out on long trips for it." Carlisle sighed.

"Alice would see you going."

"So what? Look Carlisle I don't care if you disapprove, I have to go. I won't get involved in the fight, but I have to make sure things are underway. If I can at least get a view of the army's size I'll know what we're up against, more so." she'd planned this for a while now, but what she just said was only part of her mission. If Alice saw it go down then fine, she would have to step in with the others but Nasia wasn't taking any more chances.

"Is that why you asked Alice the deadline?" Nasia nodded. "When do you plan to leave?"

"I'm going tonight; I'll be back tomorrow morning or afternoon if I'm lucky. I have a phone; I'll call you when I get more information." She moved to jump, but Carlisle grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"I'm not stopping you, but if you plan on leaving now you can't go across the river. Go down to the docks in Port Angeles and swim south, if you go fast enough you can get there a few hours before dawn. Do you have a map?"

"I do." she pulled up her iphone, in a waterproof case.

"Please be careful." she had expected Carlisle to put up a fight, but he was letting her go. She would think on it later, right now she had a mission and that involved a homicidal redhead.

"I will." with that said Nasia leapt off the tree and ran through the woods. When she reached the town she ran and jumped on buildings until she reached the strip mall near the docks in Port Angeles. It was late, and everything was locked up so no one would be out this time of night, or not a lot at least.

'Watch out bitch, here I come.' one last look around and Nasia dove headfirst into the freezing water.

_Meanwhile at the Cullens:_

"Hey Alice…have you seen Nasia?" Bella had returned from her gathering with Edward minutes ago, and she wanted to see her sister but she wasn't at the house.

"I think she went out on a hunt, Carlisle was with her earlier though you can ask him."

"Where is he?"

"In his study, he shouldn't be too busy." Bella turned to Edward.

"I'll be right back." he nodded and she left to Carlisle's office door. She knocked, and heard him say 'come in' on the other side. When she opened the door she saw Carlisle at his desk going over some files. "Carlisle…" she shut the door behind her. "Have you seen Nasia?" he looked up.

"I did, but she left an hour ago to hunt."

"She did? But I thought she hunted two days ago?"

"You're right, I would say she's gone to give herself some space." Bella could tell he was lying.

"Carlisle…what's going on with Nasia? She's acting odd and she's disappearing a lot, she won't even talk to me or Charlie. Do you know something?" Carlisle closed the file.

"Sit down Bella."

"Carlisle…"

"Just sit down please." Bella did after a few moments. "I can't tell you where Nasia's gone, but I can say she's alright."

"Why is she mostly gone?"

"She's been trying to perfect her shield, trying to stabilize herself. She's also been watching the news, keeping eyes on the army." Bella's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's been quiet lately. All I can say is that wherever she's gone I hope she doesn't do anything to draw attention."

"But why did you let her leave? Why not ask someone to go with her?"

"She's a loner Bella, I didn't want her going out but your twin is smart she'll know what to do. Nasia I think has some inner demons that she's still dealing with, she's been through a lot as have you but she's not as open as we might hope." Bella had to admit that was true. Nasia had been abducted and raised by strangers and then turned by the Volturi. There was no doubt a lot going through her mind, but Bella didn't completely understand.

"Why won't she talk to me about it? Why won't she let me help her?"

"She loves you Bella, loves you enough to protect you and do things for you. I think she didn't want you to worry, so she's been getting stronger to give you what she can't have."

"Can't have…a family?" Carlisle nodded.

"She's in some ways like Rosalie, but she's come to terms with what she knows. I know you worry for her Bella, but Nasia will be fine and when she's ready she'll tell you."

"But why can't she…?" Bella stopped when she heard a knock at the door and turned around. Inside stepped Alice and Edward, and Alice's face was full of concern and fear.

"What is it Alice? Carlisle stood from his desk.

"It's Nasia…she's in Seattle." Bella's eyes widened again.

"What when?" Alice looked at her.

"I don't know, I think she just arrived but she's close to the army." Bella turned to Carlisle.

"Did you know about this?" Carlisle closed his eyes, that was answer enough. "How could you let her go?" Edward took Bella by the arms.

"Bella calm down…"

"NO!" she shook him off. "How could you let her go off like that? She could be killed!"

"No Bella she won't…"

"Wait…" Alice interrupted them, and she blanked out. Edward gave a hard stare, a disbelieving one and Alice stared between the three. "It's worse…the Volturi have spotted her."

_Seattle, on a rooftop:_

"Well well well…" when Nasia finally arrived in Seattle she immediately raced towards the outskirts of the city where the army should've been, and while she spotted the newborns, she also came into contact with the very people she hated more than anything right now. "Look what we have here."

"Hello again Jane." Nasia smirked; she'd been crouching over the ledge watching the newborns devour some homeless people when she suddenly picked up a familiar scent. Behind her were Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and two others she didn't recognize. "I see you've been around…how are you liking Seattle?"

"It's a sad little city, nothing like Volterra."

"And I can assume that's because of you." Nasia's smirk turned into a sneer. "From not doing your job." Jane frowned.

"Have you enjoyed your time with the Cullens?" she changed the subject, but Nasia wasn't fooled.

"That's my business, yours is to extinguish this army. Unless of course…" Nasia felt her shield growing. "You were going to let them leave?"

"We were about to make a decision, the leader is nearby." good, golden opportunity.

"How close is she?"

"You know it's a woman?" the unknown female guard asked.

"Yes, I do." Nasia felt the shield ripple around her, it was slowly moving around the group and they didn't see it.

"In a building just a few blocks down…but let's talk about you." the girl's smirk returned. "You've been rather naughty lately."

"Master Caius wants you to come back." Demetri spoke up. "He is waiting for you."

"Well he won't be getting me any time soon." Nasia took the opportunity and the shield surrounded the group, and tightened them into a circle with their backs against each other. "Now…tell me what you know."

"What…is this…?" Felix tried to get free but it was futile.

"My shield, and I wouldn't move. The more you struggle the tighter it will get." Nasia walked closer until she got full eye contact with Jane. "How long have you been here?" Jane didn't look ready to answer, so Nasia tightened the shield some more and small cracking sounds were heard. "I won't ask again." Jane looked ready to spout venom at her.

"A while, we don't keep track." Alec answered her.

"You've been watching the army, have you killed any?"

"No." Demetri answered that time.

"You were ordered to come here an investigate yes?" they nodded. "Then to also…take care of things?"

"Yes." Jane snarled.

"Then why haven't you? You were going to let them go? Let them attack the Cullens, and my sister?" Nasia's hand went around Jane's throat. The girl's arms were pinned as were the rest so no one could stop her. "I guess your bunch isn't as powerful as some would think." she tightened her grip.

"We don't have to answer to you." Jane growled out. "You are just a concubine of Master Caius'." her grip tightened again and this time she felt Jane's skin cracking. Jane gasped as she squeezed, and Nasia leaned in closer, nose to nose closer.

"I am no one's property, I belong to no one. If your master craves me so badly he'll just have to come himself. For now…you are going to do as I tell you."

"And what will you have us do?" Felix had fear in his eyes, despite his attempts to keep a straight face. Alec looked mad, and Demetri and the other guards were all like Felix but Jane seemed furious.

"You will take care of this army as you should've done before, and I'll deal with Victoria. If not…well I can't say all of you will make it back to Volterra." she released Jane's throat.

"You are in no position to give orders." the shield disappeared from around them. "We don't answer to you."

"Perhaps not, but you don't' have a choice. Either you do as I say…or you'll die." Jane's power couldn't affect her, and Nasia's shield was strong enough to crush a group of vampires so she could easily trap them all. Granted it wasn't perfect, but it was damn near close. "Now where did you say their creator was?" they all looked to Jane, and the girl pointed to the left at an old warehouse.

"In that building, she should be alone somewhere inside." Nasia glanced, and then turned back to the group.

"When I come back, the army had better be dealt with. The Cullens I suspect will arrive soon, so it's best you finish this now than regret it later."

"Fine." Jane was ready to kill, so perhaps she could blow off some steam here. Nasia took the chance and jumped down onto the rooftop of the next building, carefully so as the army didn't see her. Thankfully Nasia had changed clothes when she arrived, keeping Belle's shirt dry through the swim in a big Ziploc bag under her shirt. Her hair was pulled up since it was still wet, and her pants were now dry.

Nasia broke the lock on the door leading onto the roof, and she ran at vampire speed downstairs when she picked up a scent. It had to be Victoria, the whole building up was torn apart and all she smelled now was cement, oil, copper, and rust.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed on the other side, and then the sound of rushing footsteps before Nasia came face to face with the redheaded whore. "You." pearly white teeth let out an evil grin.

"Hello Vicky."

_**Get ready and prepped guys because next chapter comes the big showdown between these two! I know I'm evil with the cliffies, but I will try and have the next one up as soon as two weeks if I'm lucky. I'll try and make it as long as possible too.**_

_**Next chapter we have the big brawl that's been awaited, and we will flip from one spot with the Cullens and Volturi to Nasia and Victoria. Also…Bree will be involved too but I have a plan for her.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Battle

_**Okay we are about to hit the big showdown between Nasia and Victoria, and the Volturi vs the newborns. It's about to get heated up down there.**_

_**Just as the title says this is all about the battle, so it's a bit longer than the other chapters. I do hope you all enjoy it so, because it took me a bit to improvise the fight between our fiery females. As for if the Cullens show up in time, well you'll just have to read along to find out.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So he turned you did he?" Victoria gave an evil little smirk, one that Nasia wanted so badly to wipe from her face. Belle's scent was all over her, it was a good cover for now until the Cullens came.

"Yeah, just a few days ago but I'm in good control." Nasia stood tall, Belle's scent was all over the clothes she was fine for now. "You know if you wanted me so badly you didn't have to arrange a party of newborns."

"Yes well, what better way to draw out your dear Cullens?"

"Well you certainly got their attention, and mine. You let these…people run amuck and kill humans easily drawing attention, you could risk exposure." Nasia held her hands out and walked a few steps as she spoke.

"That is a risk worth taking."

"For the sake of revenge?" the redhead gave an evil chuckle, and then her red eyes blared with anger.

"Your mate killed mine, James was all I had in this world and your dear Edward killed him."

"Umm…no offense or anything Victoria but if your mate had just left the country with you he might've survived. Instead he chose to pursue me and anger the Cullens, and that was why he died." she knew the story of how James went after Belle, and frankly it was stupid thing to do.

"It was just a game, you would've been better off dead. Now I'll get the chance…"

"Hold on now…no need to rush this we have time." Nasia walked a little closer. "I know you didn't create this army all on your own, so who's your partner?" Victoria stared at her.

"Partner, you think I had help?" Nasia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Please you can't control this army on your own; you had to keep out of Alice's visions so you got someone to run the show for you. I have to admit it's quite brilliant, otherwise they would've seen it was you and ended it sooner."

"Thank you, you're very observant."

"Oh no, I just listen to the facts before I make a conclusion." Victoria was eyeing her carefully, as if expecting her to let her guard down. "Look Victoria, the Volturi are close by and soon enough they will take care of your little army. Why don't you just make this easier for us and give up?"

"Give up…strange words coming from someone who risked it all coming alone."

"Alone yes, but not ill-prepped." Nasia sat down. "Victoria, I'm sorry about James and I know you don't believe me but in all honesty he had a chance to walk away. You don't have to do all this because of him, he didn't love you." Victoria's eyes glared.

"He loved me more than he'd ever loved anyone else."

"That's because you were loyal and obedient to him, but he didn't reciprocate the same love you had for him. Edward read his thoughts; he used you for his games."

"No…" she was snarling now.

"Fine don't believe me, either way you have the chance he didn't. You can leave now and keep your life, or you can stay and die. After all I'm not human anymore, so do you really think you can beat me?" Victoria stood tall and Nasia took a stance preparing for an attack.

"Maybe not alone." after she spoke Nasia picked up another scent and spotted a boy with dark blonde hair behind her. A newborn she recognized as the missing Biers boy, one Charlie had been going through hell to find.

"Riley Biers, so it was you." the boy was having control issues, but he had a straight face. "Your parents miss you, and here you are working with her."

"She needs me." he said. "She loves me."

"Oh really?" Nasia looked at Victoria. "You really sunk your teeth into him didn't you? You got him under the assumption that you actually care?"

"You know nothing." Riley growled.

"I'm no mind-reader Riley but I know how she works, whatever she's told you is a lie. She only made you and the army to kill another coven that killed her mate, James. She doesn't care about you, and once all this is finished she'll either kill you or the Volturi or I will. Believe me if I kill you it'll be quick, but the Volturi relish in torture." Riley looked between her and Victoria, unsure for a moment.

"She's lying Riley." Victoria put on an innocent face. "I love you, and I'll be with you forever. We have to kill her, and then we'll get rid of the other Cullens. They deserve to die for all they've done."

"And what exactly have they done, I mean besides James?" Nasia was fishing, and Victoria was just about to take the bait. The fiery female snapped her head to Nasia, growling low and ready to attack.

"They killed my friend, and he was just relaying a message to them."

"Friend…oh you mean Laurent? The one you sent to watch me and he was killed in the process?" she left out the wolves, Victoria might know about them but Riley likely didn't. "You know how territorial some vampires are."

"He did it as a favor for me, and they killed him." her eyes blazed with fury, but Nasia knew better.

"You seriously need to chill carrot-top." Nasia crouched. "Now…last chance, do you want to live or die?"

"The only one to die will be you!" with that Victoria leapt at her, and the fight began.

_Cullen home:_

"How much longer?" the Cullens were about to embark to Seattle but they were being held up as they waited for the wolves. Bella would be staying behind with Jacob and Seth watching her and Charlie, while the rest of the wolves watched the area and the Cullens would leave.

"Not much, they'll be here any minute." Carlisle and Bella had called Sam and Jake just ten minutes ago, but they had to round up the others.

"Nasia could be hurt or gone, they're taking too long!"

"Bella calm down, Nasia can handle herself against the Volturi she won't do anything rash." Alice tried but Bella's mind was racing. She had to be sure her twin would be alright, she couldn't lose her again.

"Have you seen her make it out?" Alice shook her head.

"Right now she's still fighting…" Alice paused, and that blank look came back. "Oh no…"

"What is it Alice?" Jasper came to her side and Edward's eyes had disbelief in them.

"She's…she's fighting Victoria and someone else."

"What?" Bella gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine…she's good but Victoria thinks she's you."

"How?"

"She's wearing your clothes, has your scent all over her. It won't last long…"

"Victoria will catch on she's not you, and it'll get bad. The Volturi…" Alice turned to Edward.

"They're killing the newborns, but Victoria's too busy with Nasia."

"Can she handle them on her own?" Esme looked to Alice.

"She can for a while, but we need to go now." Edward shook his head.

"Jacob and the wolves aren't ready…"

"We need to go now Edward!" Alice shouted. "Look you stay behind until they show up but we have to get moving or we'll be too late."

"Too late…go!" Bella had tears in her eyes. "Help Nasia please I can't lose her again."

"You won't." Alice nodded at her.

"Alright." Edward stood by Bella. "Go now, call the house if anything happens." the others nodded.

"Okay." Carlisle and the others gathered. "Let's move." the rest of the Cullen clan ran out the front door and that left Bella and Edward alone.

"We should get back to your house, Charlie's at the station and won't be back until later. Jacob and the others will be there." he tried to pull her along but she didn't.

"Edward, I don't know what issues you have with Nasia but you could have some faith in her." she knew about the hostility between them, but it had eased up some.

"She's reckless Bella, that's not good against an army or Victoria."

"Edward she's strong, she doesn't just jump into things she thinks it through before taking action. Nasia is a lot tougher than you think; I know she'll make it."

"You don't know that…"

"I do! I know my sister she's not going to die, and I'm sorry you can't believe me." she loved Edward, but his lack of trust on Nasia was starting to get to her. "Let's go."

"Bella…" she ignored him as she walked down to her truck, and he met her there. "I'm sorry." he said as he got inside.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Nasia when she comes back." with that said the drive back to Charlie's was quiet, and Bella said nothing as she walked into the house and upstairs to her room. Edward didn't follow her, and she just laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

'I'll see you in the morning sis.'

_Meanwhile:_

"RAAHH!" Riley charged at Nasia but she managed to flip him and twist his arm backwards. The skin cracked when he hit the wall, and his arm was practically dangling loose from his body.

"You have skill kid, too bad that's not going to save you." Nasia ducked when Victoria tried to launch at her, and she kicked her away. Riley charged again and this time Nasia had enough, so she let him nearly grab her and she got behind him.

"Riley!" Victoria cried when Nasia wrapped her arms around his neck and started to pull. She tried to charge at Nasia again but with the help of her shield the redhead was restrained.

"What is this?" she couldn't break free, but Nasia's control was going to slip unless she finished Riley.

"Sorry kid." she gave a kiss to the back of his head and then tore it straight off. The head was thrown across the room and the body was kicked to the side. Outside Nasia could smell smoke and the screams of the newborns, the Volturi were doing their job for once.

"You killed him."

"Why do you care, you were going to kill him anyway?" she didn't really need an answer.

"He would've been useful, could've kept him alive for a bit longer."

"And now you can't." clapping her hands together Nasia relished in the fact that Victoria was losing, and her army was about gone. Now she just had to give her a little newsflash before she would burn.

"You…how are you so good?" Victoria was raving mad, talking through snarling white teeth and blood red eyes full of hatred and fury. "And this power…what is it?"

"Practice sweetheart, and I gave you a chance of mercy but you didn't take it." the smoke was getting thick outside, if this didn't end soon the police would be coming fast. "For the power…that's something you won't learn anytime soon."

"You shouldn't be this good; he had to have turned you sooner." Nasia kept up her focus on, but when she took in an unnecessary breath she picked up Belle's scent starting to fade thanks to the smoke. Her scent was slowly coming out. On top of it her shirt was torn and the left sleeve was gone, and she was covered in black dust or something that had been on the floors. Her hair was in disarray, and her thirst was beginning to return.

"Yeah well…things happen." Nasia tore off the last of the over shirt, revealing a black tank underneath. "I really wish I could continue this more, but sadly I have to get back to Forks." the shield tightened around Victoria and she growled in pain.

"You…you can't be…" what she meant Nasia didn't know nor did she care.

"You've many mistakes in your life Victoria, but the biggest one you've made was going after my sister." she walked closer.

"Sister…?"

"I am Anastasia Swan, Bella Swan is my twin. Take a moment, get a whiff." she held out her arms, and Victoria took one small sniff, and then a few little ones. Her red eyes widened and her anger returned.

"You tricked me…"

"Yeah I did." her smirk turned into a frown. "You hunted Bella down, and you made the mistake of refusing my offer. See your mate was the one who chose to die, and now you're going to join him."

"Then what're you waiting for? Just do it!"

"Oh I will…but I want to enjoy this first." with one wave of her hand the shield vanished from around Victoria. She collapsed and looked up at Nasia with slight confusion. "If you're going to die, it might as well be with a bang."

"You'll just use your power again…"

"No, I think I want to do this the old fashioned way. Now then…" Nasia crouched slightly. "Shall we?"

"Your funeral." Victoria ran at her but Nasia blocked her arms easily. She tried to jab at Nasia a few times but each attempt was blocked. Nasia let her have the field for a bit longer before she grabbed onto Victoria's left arm and twisted it before her other arm went around her neck.

"Just no that before you die…I gave you a chance." Just as Nasia was about to get the deed done a loud clatter drew her attention towards the door. She got a glimpse of a newborn girl, terrified and still before her grip on the redheaded bitch was gone and Victoria had her in a hold.

"You gave me a chance, and you had a chance." Nasia felt the crushing strength around her neck, she couldn't focus her power she didn't have a clear shot on a target.

"U-urgh…" she tried to break free but her strength wasn't all enough with just one arm.

"Die." the cracking of Nasia's skin and the pain of it all began to spread, but right as Victoria was about to rip her head clean off Nasia felt the grip loosen and Victoria screamed.

"What…?" Nasia freed herself and she saw the newborn brunette girl had her arms around Victoria's neck. Taking the chance she tore off Victoria's arms and the girl tore off her head before the rest of the body collapsed to the dirty floor.

"I…I'm…" the girl was still scared, but there was no time.

"Gather the pieces, all of them. I'll start the fire." taking out a lighter and some matches Nasia lit the bits of Victoria's body and they went up in flames instantly. The girl took the body of Riley Biers and piled it on, so Nasia increased the flames with two more matches. The floor began to spark, and she grabbed the girl's wrist. "We have to leave come on." they ran out of the room just as the fire began to spread, and they jumped out of a window onto a nearby rooftop when the entire floor went up in flames.

Looking down below there were multiple other fires, all in piles but big enough so nothing would remain left for the humans to find. The Volturi weren't in sight, they must've escaped as Nasia heard the sirens coming close.

"You're still alive." turning sharply there stood Jane with her group, no one had been killed on their side.

"Did you think I would let that bitch get me?" Jane's eyes fell to the girl.

"You missed one." Nasia stood in front of her.

"She saved me back there, if not for her I might've died."

"She has to die, the Volturi don't give second chances." Jane tried to get a clear view of her, but Nasia blocked her way.

"I am in no mood to argue with you Jane, the girl deserves to be rewarded for helping me not death. Come to think of it…why don't you call up Aro right now? Tell him I wish to consult with him." Jane's eyes narrowed.

"He will not allow it."

"Then we'll just see, take out your phone and call him. Now." Jane looked ready to argue more, but Alec gave her a look and she grudgingly pulled out a cellphone.

"What's your name?" Nasia turned back to the girl. She looked to be about sixteen, long thick brown wavy hair and slightly tanned skin despite her being a newborn vampire.

"B…Bree. Bree Tanner." she answered, still scared.

"I won't hurt you, and I won't let them either." Nasia heard the dial tone of the phone, and then she heard a voice on the other end.

"Master Aro…the army has been destroyed." Jane was still glaring at Nasia.

"_Ah dear Jane well done, was there any trouble?"_ Nasia was close enough to hear the man's voice.

"No master, but we have found the Swan girl."

"_Anastasia? Oh my…" _ he paused. _"And how is she?"_

"She's here master, and she has a newborn behind her. One that was part of the army, she claims it saved her life."

"She's a girl not an it." Nasia was firm, this little brat didn't scare her.

"_Give Nasia the phone Jane." _Jane handed the phone over, and Nasia put it to her ear.

"Hello Aro."

"_Anastasia dear girl, how has your stay with the Cullens been?"_

"Fine…Aro would you mind explaining to me why your guards let the army live longer than necessary? They already drew too much attention."

"_That will be dealt with my dear, now what's this about a newborn saving your life?" _of course he would drop the subject. She'd deal with that later.

"Her name is Bree; I was fighting her creator and another newborn before she appeared. I managed to kill the second in command before I could get the leader, and I lost focus for a moment. That was enough for her to nearly kill me, but Bree saved me in time. I think she's worthy of being a vampire."

"_Even so Anastasia, the girl is still responsible for some of the destruction."_

"She didn't know what she was doing, I don't think she even knew who made her…did you?" Bree shook her head. "Do you wish to speak to her?"

"_I don't see a problem, yes." _Anastasia handed the phone to Bree.

"H-Hello…?" she was nervous.

"_Hello young one, tell me why you saved Anastasia from your creator." _Bree looked to Nasia and she nodded.

"I…I didn't know who made me. I just heard screams and smelled smoke, and I saw some people in black clothes killing the others. Riley was gone, he told us what to do…but I didn't think he was the leader. I don't know who turned me, but I tried to run away from the fight until I heard noises in a building. I got up there and I saw Ms. Anastasia fighting Riley and a woman with red hair."

"_Red hair…and what did you do?"_

"I saw her kill Riley, and then I saw she was taunting the woman. She fooled her into believing she was her twin sister, and she said she would make the woman pay for everything. Ms. Anastasia she…she had some weird hold on her, but she let her go and they fought. I didn't mean to distract her…but I banged into something and the woman got her arms around Anastasia's neck."

"_And you helped her get free?"_

"Yes sir." there was a 'hmm' on the other end.

"_Please pass the phone back to Anastasia young one, thank you for your words." _Bree did as told and Nasia took the phone.

"She helped me Aro, I won't let her get hurt."

"_I understand Anastasia, which is why I am going to let her live." _Jane's eyes widened.

"Are you?"

"_She will be taken in as your charge, or the Cullens if you wish. Since she had enough control to help you she can stay, so I will trust that you and the Cullens give her lessons on our world. However, if she slips up again…"_

"She won't, I'll make sure of it."

"_As I'm certain you will, especially with Carlisle's help. Speaking of whom, why did he not go with you or the others for that matter?"_

"I chose to go alone, I have no doubts they'll be showing up soon though. Also…how is Caius faring?" she heard Aro chuckle.

"_He's been rather…peevish since you left the castle. Fear not he will calm down."_

"I understand he wants me back."

"_Yes, but that will be your choice entirely my dear." _Nasia wasn't so sure about that.

"Pass him a message to him for me will you? If Caius wants me back so bad then he can come and get me himself. I'm staying for Belle's wedding, and after that I will decide what to do."

"_Sounds fair to me, alright now I shall let you go; give my regards to Carlisle would you?"_

"I will, ciao." she hung up and tossed the phone back at Jane. "You'd better get going, and be sure to tell Caius to get off his ass and come after me if I'm that important to him." Jane growled.

"This isn't over." she turned and took off, and the others followed her. Nasia picked up some more scents, and moments later where the Volturi had been the Cullens, all but Edward, were in their place. Bree hid behind her, but Nasia motioned for her to relax.

"You're late."

_**Wow this one wasn't easy to write, but I'm happy I got it out of the way. **_

_**So now that Victoria is gone, is there going to be anymore dangers? Bella and Edward are due to get married, but what's Nasia going to do after that? What's going to happen with Bree? **_

_**Next chapter we have the bits before the wedding comes, which is mainly a chapter of Bella and Nasia having some sisterly bonding before Bella ties the knot. Also more on what happens with Bree, and more insight on Nasia's emotions about what she'll do after the wedding. More on Renee too but not much until the wedding.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Sisters

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I'll try and keep this up a little better if I'm able. This fic is NOT cancelled; it's just a little slow right now.**_

_**This chapter brings out Bella and Nasia bonding a little before the big wedding. More on Nasia's point of what she might do after Bella is married; after all we haven't seen much of her plans just yet. An update on Bree too, since she's alive here might as well give her a chance.**_

_**Towards the end we'll have a spot on the Volturi; you'll get to see more on Caius before the wedding comes around, which might be next chapter.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's room:_

"So Alice has told me nearly everything is complete before your big day next week."

"Yeah, I just wish I'd gone for something simpler like…a beach wedding or a courthouse thing." Nasia laughed.

"Sister, Alice doesn't do simple you should know that now." Bella giggled a bit, this was the first free night she and Nasia had in weeks since the newborn battle. Any days afterwards had been busy with Alice making all sorts of choices on the wedding, and it was just a week away.

When Nasia had returned with the other Cullens after killing Victoria and the confrontation with the Volturi, Bella could almost slap her sister if she weren't made of stone. She'd been worried all night about her, and when Nasia appeared with Edward at her bedroom window she nearly screamed with joy. They told her everything, including the part where Nasia saved a newborn named Bree Tanner whom was going to stay with the Cullens for a while but also likely join the Denali Coven in Alaska.

Bree was a nice girl, her mother had died and her dad didn't care for her so she ended up on the streets as a runaway. She somehow ended up in the army but she was spared thanks to Nasia, and the two grew a bit close. Bree liked Bella too, but she had to keep her distance since she was still a newborn and Bella's blood was too much for her at times. They worried about her for the wedding, but Alice promised there wouldn't be any trouble.

"Mom freaked when I told her, but she came around." Nasia frowned slightly.

"She's coming right?" Bella nodded.

"She…promised to talk with you if you wanted."

"Let's not talk about her right now, so has Alice already picked the gown and everything?"

"Yeah, she showed me pictures; she normally only gets to plan Emmett and Rosalie's weddings but something new she goes overboard."

"I heard she threw an extravaganza for your last birthday." Bella laughed slightly.

"Yeah and that…that's not important." Bella stared directly at Nasia. "Once Edward and I go off on our honeymoon what're you going to do?"

"Me?"

"I mean Nasia, you already said you won't stay with the Cullens and I'll soon be a Cullen but…won't you stay a while?" Nasia sighed, she knew this would be coming sooner or later.

"I'm not really sure Belle, I mean I've considered the fact that I could go to college if I want. Carlisle even offered to help me get a scholarship and I do have a thing for English Literature, but it's not a major priority right now."

"So what is your major priority?" Nasia looked away.

"It's you, for the time being. Once you and Edward marry and you're turned you won't need me to protect you anymore. You'll go off to school in Alaska and I'll be...well I don't know yet but I'll figure something out."

"You don't have to leave again do you? What about dad?"

"Charlie can look after himself fine, but no I don't plan on going anywhere yet." Nasia didn't want to tell Belle she would leave after she became a vampire, but she had to make a story first for Charlie. Truthfully she did want to go to college, but not in Alaska and be around those Denali characters regardless of Bree.

"So you have no ideas yet? Nasia you can start a life of your own now, you can go to school and earn a degree, maybe do some projects for a while."

"Belle I don't think the moving life would work for me, constantly having to change homes every few years, new locations, new names, new identities, it's all so much."

"Carlisle and Esme can help, you can't go back to the Volturi." Nasia sighed.

"I don't know about that." Bella's face fell a bit.

"Why?"

"I…I know it sounds crazy Belle, but I need to get some answers. I have to find out why Caius of all those people changed me, why he…why he let me live." she remembered Caius calling her his, as if she were his possession, but was that the case?

"You can't!" Bella grasped her hand. "If you go back they'll never let you leave, he'll never let you go."

"He can't keep me there Belle, he couldn't before and he can't now." she put on a smile. "You don't have to worry though, I don't intend on going there for a long while."

"I'd feel better if you said never."

"After your last encounter with them I can't blame you, but this is my choice Belle. I need to find my own way, and I can't depend on others."

"But you could…" Bella stopped when someone knocked at her door.

"Girls." Charlie stuck his head in. "You two are up awful late, everything okay?"

"Just talking dad." Nasia smiled.

"About school?" they stared at him, Charlie had been listening in. "Ana do you want to go to college?"

"Yes, but I don't feel ready."

"You can stick around town for a while, figure out what you want. You haven't been back for even a whole year, I don't want to lose you again." Charlie hugged Nasia.

"Dad, I don't want to leave. I just think…there's still something I need to do. I'm not sure what it is yet but it's something." she had to lie, telling Charlie the truth would get him killed or worse. "But I won't be leaving yet."

"You can get a job, work around a bit until you choose a career." Nasia shook her head.

"Dad I'm not sure of anything just yet, but you're right." she could get a job waiting tables, minor work but something to pass the time.

"I know I am, and listen Ana when it's the big day for Bella and your mom comes…you don't have to talk to her." Charlie had been furious with Renee when Bella told him about the phone call, and he wanted to call her back but Bella told him not to. It would make things worse and Nasia wouldn't have wanted it, it was a fight between only them.

"I don't know about that yet, and…" Nasia took a glance at the clock, it was nearly eleven. "Oh wow it is late."

"And you two have a fitting tomorrow right?" both girls rolled their eyes. Bella's wedding dress fitting scheduled by Alice, and Nasia's bridesmaid dress fitting done with Rosalie and Esme. It was the last fitting before the wedding, and with the orders all coming through for the décor and the food this wedding was definitely going to rock Forks.

"Yeah, we'll likely be gone most of the day. Alice wants some last minute opinions."

"Technically it's not last minute girls, but hey you two will have fun with the girls. They coming to get you or…?"

"Alice is driving me to Port Angeles, but Esme and Rose already have their gowns so they're going to have Nasia at the house."

"Figured I'd help get some preparations done." not that there was much anyway, the entire house would be decorated the night before.

"So who all is coming again?" Bella thought for a minute.

"Well there are the guys from school, you and mom, Phil, some colleagues of Carlisle's, family friends, even the Denali cousins are coming." Charlie stared a minute.

"Cousins?"

"Yeah they're distant cousins of Carlisle's, 2nd or 3rd I think but they're close. There's Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Bree."

"Bree, that new foster girl? I thought they were taking her in?" Nasia smiled.

"Turns out Carmen registered as a foster parent in Alaska, so Carlisle said she could go with them plus they have a lot more room. Besides some of the Cullens and Belle will be attending college there, so it's likely they'll be seeing each other a lot."

"Yeah perhaps, alright you two get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he kissed them both and left the room. Nasia turned off the lights but Bella kept the lamp on.

"So you're not angry that Alice is the maid of honor?" Nasia shook her head.

"No, she earned the title. I'll be fine with just a bridesmaid."

"Are you going to find a date?"

"Don't need one, I'll just go alone." Nasia saw no need for a date, least of all anyone from this town. She would do fine on her own, she had before. "Look you should get some sleep, I'm gonna go for a quick nightly run."

"You mean go see the Cullens?" Bella smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back before breakfast." granted she couldn't eat, but Bella would cover for her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bella cut the lamp off and turned to her side under the covers. Nasia took a quick moment to make sure she was fully asleep before jumping out the window. She knew a shortcut around the reserve to the Cullen house, but she'd go the long way this time.

The invitations had already gone out, and so far the list was filling up. Jacob even received one, but from what Billy had said the boy ran out of the house and hadn't returned in over a few days. Poor kid, he was still in love with Belle but from what Nasia could see it wasn't exactly pure love. It was more like…infatuation, friendship, but not the love for one person to love you back on the same level. She felt bad for the guy, but Belle loved Edward she wanted him. Besides there was that imprint thing, Jake still had a chance to find his soul mate but it wasn't Belle. There was also Leah, Nasia hadn't been given a chance to meet the girl but from what she knew she was bitter and envious. Almost like Rosalie but worse, at least Rosalie was honest on everything but Leah liked the idea of flaunting her own misery on the others it was pathetic, she would be sure to tell her that.

"Nasia!" Nasia finally made it to the Cullen house to be greeted by Esme. "I figured you'd be coming soon, is Bella alright?"

"She's at home safe and sound, ready for tomorrow." she followed the Cullen matriarch into the living room where the others were waiting minus Edward. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Rosalie was reading a magazine, Alice was flipping through the wedding list, Carlisle was on his computer, Bree was reading a book, and Esme took a spot next to her mate when he looked up.

"Good evening Nasia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." she leaned against the wall. "So is everything about set for the wedding?"

"Oh it's going to be perfect, Bella is going to love everything I've prepared and I think you'll love the dress I picked out for her."

"Do you have a picture?" Nasia hadn't seen the dress yet but Bella had and she said it was nice.

"Here." Alice handed her a picture, the gown was a beauty to behold. Handmade and elegantly sewn into a long hourglass figure with sleeves, a bare crochet back with a train, and the veil to be pinned in Belle's hair was a good touch. "And here…" Alice pulled out a shoebox, a rather expensive shoebox brand. "Are the shoes." a pair of high heels in white, with rhinestone flowers on the sides they were beautiful.

"Nice pick, you have good taste."

"Hey umm…do you mind trying them on? I mean you and Bella are the same size in almost everything so do you think you can break them in for her?"

"Sure, give." Nasia took off her flats and slipped the heels on easily; but when she stood up she about toppled over. "I feel like a giant in these." she walked carefully on the floor, not much experience in heels but she could walk better than Belle in them.

"Wow, runway walk." Alice cheered.

"Thanks, okay that's enough for now." she took the shoes off. "Don't want to ruin them before the big day."

"Nasia, speaking of the big day..." Carlisle closed his laptop. "I received a call from Aro this morning." Bree looked up from her book.

"What about?"

"At first he was asking about Bree, and he's pleased with the progress she's made but he also said that…" he glanced at Esme. "Caius will be coming to the wedding with a guard." Nasia's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Heads up." Emmett paused the game.

"Aro wants to make sure we go through with Bella's change, and Caius you know how he is he wants to make sure that everything's…"

"He wants me!" Nasia's temper came. "This is just an excuse to catch me alone at the wedding so he can try and take me back to Volterra." her hands went into her hair. "GRRR!" the vase on the table next to her shattered.

"Told you she'd get mad." Rosalie put her magazine down.

"No…no I'm not mad. I'm not mad I just…God I want to throttle that asshole!" Emmett laughed.

"You're not the first there Nasia, but hey if you stick close to one of us he can't take you." Bree looked at Nasia.

"I won't let him do it either. He can't cause a scene in this area can he?"

"No, no Bree he'll just stay for the wedding and likely leave during the reception although Aro did say he might extend his stay if necessary."

"Great another excuse to spy." Now if a fight started at the wedding it would be with just cause.

"Relax Nasia all you have to do is stick close to us, we won't let him take you and besides you can easily kick his ass."

"Maybe, but if he thinks he can just get me alone at my sister's big day he's got another thing coming. Now…I'm gonna go to the river and vent I'll be back in maybe two hours." with that said Nasia took off out the door, and when she got to the river she started crushing rocks all around.

'Damn that man, damn him.'

_Meanwhile, Volterra:_

"So brother, have you chosen a good suit to wear to the wedding?" Caius was busy packing a small bag to travel for Forks, and already Aro was bugging him about formal wear.

"Yes I have, it's hanging up over there." he pointed to a long black bag, where his tuxedo was currently staying. Aro took it down and unzipped the bag, but frowned.

"Oh now brother this suit is very outdated, you should get a new one."

"It's a tuxedo Aro; no one is going to bother me with fashion sense there."

"It's from ten years ago Caius, alright I'll get you a new one and besides you never know if you might need to use it again." he could see Aro smirking behind him.

"I am not interested in your little love chats brother, Anastasia is mine and I am determined to bring her back with me."

"You can't just force her Caius, we've discussed this. If you wish to bring Nasia around you'll have to woo her, and that won't be easy."

"I see no reason for such trivial matters; she will see it my way sooner or later." Aro sighed.

"If you keep this up brother you will only drive her away. If I get a call from Carlisle about your behavior believe me you won't like me showing up. Please just let the girl be, and give her a chance to live a little longer her own way. Woo her if you must, and if she comes then it's her choice. Do you understand?" Aro's tone became stern, and Caius frowned a bit.

"Fine, I will not force her."

"Good." his cheeriness came back. "Now I'll order you a new suit and it will be ready by tomorrow, then you can leave for Forks. I'll be sure to let Carlisle know when you leave."

"Do as you wish." Aro left him alone at last, and this only bothered the blonde more. Caius knew the girl was a hot-head from the last time they met, but he was determined to make her his mate. Perhaps they had gotten off on the wrong foot, but she was his, and his alone.

Nothing was going to stop him this time.

_**Hope this was worth the wait for you all, because the next chapter here comes the wedding!**_

_**We will finally see Nasia and Caius reunite, but the only question is will there be any conflicts? Two hot-headed vampires, a wedding, witnesses, a day of fun or a day of drama? Hey why not both?**_

_**I'll try and have the next chapter up soon, bear with me please.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Wedding

_**Hey guys, so sorry for making you wait things have been extremely busy in real life. Plus with a few new fics popping out in different fandoms it's hard to keep track of others sometimes.**_

_**Anyway this is the big wedding chapter for our girls, and we have not just the ceremony we have a little drama put in before, during, and after the wedding. I hope I've made this long enough for you, to make up for the super long wait. Get ready for a little confrontation between Renee and Nasia; they finally meet after so long.**_

_**Keep in mind I don't want to do the wedding in too much detail until the reception comes, cuz I'm not good describing it in another POV unless it's the main character.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen House:_

"Belle are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a rough night that's all." Nasia stared at her twin, wishing she hadn't left her sister alone last night. Nasia had gone back to the Cullen house to finish up some last minute fixings on the décor, and to make sure her dress and everything was ready for today.

"Bad dreams again?" Bella nodded. "Well try and smile, it is your wedding day after all." they were waiting in a room Alice set up for the bride and bridesmaids, the ceremony was just in a few hours and it was already after noon.

"Y'know mom will be here with Dad and Phil right?"

"Yeah, but it's your day sis I don't wanna wreck it for you." Nasia didn't want to speak with Renee, but she was going to try and be civil.

"Has anyone heard from Jacob?" Nasia shook her head, Jake hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd left the reserve. Billy hadn't heard a word and neither had the pack, but Bella and Nasia both hoped he was alright.

"I'm sure he'd wish you the best." she touched her shoulder.

"Hey girls!" Alice came in with her hair done up in pins and a purple bathrobe. She was still getting ready herself, and everyone else was doing the same or going over the outside to ready for the guests.

"Alice." they both hugged the little pixie vampire.

"Bella you have bags under your eyes, what did I tell you about beauty sleep?" Bella sighed.

"Sorry, bad dreams…probably wedding jitters." Alice made Bella sit down in a chair near the big mirror, and pulled out the makeup box.

"It'll work fine; I am an expert when it comes to this." Alice winked.

"Indeed, listen Alice do you mind if I dress downstairs?" Renee would be by soon, Nasia didn't want to see her yet.

"Sure, you okay with that Bella?"

"Yeah, it's ok just come see me when you're done." Nasia took the bag that had her dress and shoes inside, along with the accessories loaned to her by Esme. She quickly ran downstairs to the master bedroom, knocked on the door, and was greeted by Esme who was almost fully dressed.

"Nasia, come on in sweetie." she let her through and Nasia put the bag down. "Here, you can use my mirror if you want."

"Thanks, listen Esme if Renee comes in can you…?"

"Sure dear." she didn't have to ask, Esme was definitely and ideal mother figure. "Do you need help with your hair?" Nasia shook her head.

"I can manage, it's Belle who'll need the help." Esme laughed lowly.

"Alright, well go on I'm almost finished anyway. Do you need to wash?" vampires always looked pristine and glamorous, but they washed to get the dust and whatever else off to feel clean.

"I already have, I just need to get dressed. Do you mind?"

"Not at all dear, I'll let you have some privacy." Esme took whatever else she needed and went into the master bathroom. Nasia unzipped the bag and pulled out her gown, a puce colored strapless with a slight train and silvery sparkled down the skirt. The shoes were silver open toed high heels that fit perfectly, and broken in fine. Alice loaned her a light pink jeweled butterfly hairclip and matching jewelry made from simulated diamonds and platinum metals. She also borrowed some contacts from Carlisle to keep her eye color hidden, as she had been but new ones since the others wore out.

'Hm, let's begin.' Nasia started with her hair, she wanted it in a halfway up and down style so she braided two parts of her hair, tied them back and kept them in place with the clip. The rest of her hair would be curled down, but the back part of her head would have a slight poof to add volume. She'd known how to style hair, but it took a good bit of experimentation along with the makeup.

It would take a mortal likely two hours to finish everything, maybe more, but for Nasia it was only half the time before she was done. It took her a good few minutes to see what she'd done, and she almost couldn't believe it. Oh well, it was time to get dressed and soon enough Charlie and Renee would be there, and Esme had left almost thirty minutes ago.

"Nasia?" someone knocked at the door, it was Esme again.

"I'm done." Esme entered the room and gasped when Nasia stood up holding part of the train.

"Oh…Nasia honey you look beautiful." Esme had on a bluish knee high dress, but it flattered her beauty.

"Thanks, you too. Is Belle done?" Esme nodded.

"Alice is helping her into the dress now, Renee is upstairs too." Nasia just nodded. "The guests are starting to arrive, I'd best get going." one quick kiss on the cheek and she was gone. Nasia took the chance to slowly walk up to Belle's dressing room, and knocked before entering.

"Hey guys." she said, Rosalie, Belle, Alice, and her parents all gaped when she stepped inside. "What?"

"Ana, baby you're gorgeous." Charlie went over and hugged her.

"Thanks dad, but not as gorgeous as the bride." Belle's gown looked heavenly on her, she looked like an angel. "Alice has great taste."

"Yeah she does, got to me also." the suit Charlie had on was a Calvin Klein design, nice work. Rosalie and Alice still had to dress and Alice still had to finish her hair but that wasn't a problem.

"Belle you are absolutely stunning." Nasia ignored the look Renee gave her and went to hug her twin. "Alice you should make a career out of this."

"Oh believe me I am." the pixie winked. "Now we've got just twenty minutes before the ceremony, so let's take our places!" she started removing the clips and pins from her hair.

"Alright we'll head downstairs, and Anastasia…" Renee tried to touch her but Nasia pulled back. "Can we talk later?"

"Much later, if you're still around." that was a whisper but the vampires all heard it. Renee didn't bother saying more and just left the room with one last smile at Bella. Charlie went downstairs, and Nasia remembered Caius was likely already here. "Belle I'll see you outside, remember this is your day." one quick kiss and she was gone downstairs. Looking out the window she could see most of the guests, but no signs of Caius. He was likely keeping out of sight until the reception; after all he was a human drinker.

'Time to lay low, until the big show.'

"Nasia, we're ready." Nasia would be walking down with Eleazar, a last minute addition to the wedding since Alice was walking with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. The guests were all waiting as the music started, and as the bridesmaids all walked down the aisle Nasia couldn't help but notice how so many eyes stared at her. It would end soon though, this was Belle's day. Once she got to her place next to Alice the music changed, and at the end of the aisle stood Belle with Charlie. The glimpses of sunlight made the dress glow slightly, Belle was a radiant bride. As she walked down with Charlie Belle kept her eyes on Edward, her soon-to-be husband. Nasia could see looks of envy all around, mostly on a blonde female vampire and the girl Jessica Stanley.

'Eat your hearts out bitches.' Nasia gave a light smirk, and watched as the Minister began speaking. She didn't really pay attention though, and mostly because she picked up a familiar scent nearby. Caius was here, but not amongst the humans likely because of his thirst. He was likely hiding in one of the trees, but he would appear at the reception no doubt.

"I do." Nasia broke from her thoughts when she heard Belle say the two words to bind her forever with Edward.

"And do you Edward Cullen; take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." they began the next part of the vows, and Nasia kept her face stoic but happy. Belle was going to have a life of her own, and soon enough she wouldn't need Nasia around.

"By the powers vested in me and by the grace of God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." and the newlyweds shared their kiss, and Belle was finally Mrs. Cullen. The guests stood and clapped for them, and they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. After the last of the wedding party followed the guests all went out to the area for the reception. It slowly started getting dark, but it was still nice outside.

As the bride and groom walked down the aisle the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed them straight to the reception area. It was beautifully set up, Alice and Esme definitely had a way of making things extravagant; the guests were dazzled by the décor and Nasia could see a look of envy on the Stanley girl's face at everything. Belle kept her focus on her new husband, and Nasia couldn't help but feel happy for her twin even if she didn't like Edward too much.

Once all the guests were in the reception's setup the band started playing the music and everyone would either start dancing, talking, or just sit around to talk with the bride and groom to wish them the best of luck. Nasia walked towards the dance area, just to watch and let Belle have her moment with her guests.

"Hello." Nasia turned around to see the Denali clan behind her. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and his mate Carmen all as lovely as any other vampire.

"Oh hi, you must be the Denalis I'm Nasia." she held out her hand which Tanya shook.

"It's nice to meet you Nasia, you and Bella are absolute beauties just and Carlisle and Esme said."

"Thank you, but your lot is extremely gorgeous. Belle is glad you could make it." the girls minus Irina giggled.

"Welcome to the family, Bella is very lucky to have you as a sister." Carmen kissed Nasia's cheek.

"Thank you." Nasia looked over the entire group. They definitely looked like they could be cousins due to the blonde hair and pale skin, but that wasn't the case for most vampire covens. It was good the Cullens had some allies; it would help in the future if needed.

All the guests went towards the dining area to eat, and after a few minutes of everyone seated with full plates Emmett Cullen made his way to the stage and tapped the mike. He proposed a toast the newlyweds, though it ended with a bad joke the humans didn't understand. Up next came Jessica, and despite her attempted cheery smile, she was vibrating with jealousy. Nasia shot her a smug smirk and the girl embarrassed herself but left with a smile still. Next came Alice who went on about giving Belle a fashionista's closet of designer brands, Nasia only laughed and she knew Belle would slip her some if she didn't like it. Charlie and Renee went up, and of course Renee had drank a little but she wasn't tipsy.

"This is too funny." Nasia had been sitting with the Denalis next to the Cullens' table, and she enjoyed talking with Carmen and Eleazar. They talked as the speeches continued, but there weren't that many others to come after Charlie and Renee.

"That's family for you dear, they always surprise you." Carmen gave a light giggle.

"Excuse me." Nasia frowned and turned to see Renee behind her. "Hello." the woman smiled at the Denalis. "I'm Renee Dwyer, Bella and Nasia's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer." Eleazar took her hand and kissed it. "I can see where Nasia and Bella get their beauty from." Renee blushed and laughed a bit.

"You must be Carlisle's cousins, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Thank you." Tanya and Kate nodded at her.

"Um…I hate to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow my daughter for a bit? It's just I haven't seen her in so long and…"

"It's fine." Nasia turned and nodded at the Denalis. "We'll talk more later." she eyed Irina as she said that, and grabbed Renee's wrist before pulling her into a corner away from prying eyes. "If you're thinking about saying you're sorry then you can forget it."

"Anastasia please, let's not fight…"

"We aren't, we are gonna talk and I will be the one to speak. You keep quiet until I'm done, got it?" Renee could hear the venom and felt the anger rolling off Nasia, so she nodded. "I was lost for a long time before I came back, all I wanted was to get home. Home to my sister and my parents, yet it never came until much later. In a matter of fate and luck I found my way home, with Charlie and Belle both happy to have me back…but what did I get from you? Only words that said it was better to let me go than to try and miss me or even talk about me."

"I did miss you, I missed you every day…" Nasia scoffed. "It was hard for me, I hate what I did and said but I'm here now…"

"Missed me? Giving up my things is a REAL good way of missing me, in fact not mentioning me to anyone is a very good way to show you loved me, isn't it?" Renee looked down, that said enough for Nasia.

"I was hurt that you were taken, I didn't know how to cope. The cops couldn't' find you, I even hired a PD but everything came up blank. After a while I just gave up but Ana I love you, believe me I do. If I could change it all I would." she tried to touch her but Nasia stepped back.

"Yeah well you can't take back the things you said, nothing will fix that. Charlie and Belle are all that matter to me now, you can just go back to Florida when this is done and have the dream life you always wanted with Dil." Renee glared slightly.

"It's Phil, and he wants to know you."

"I could care less if he does or not, he's not my dad nor is he Belle's. He's just the guy you wanted in your life in big bright sunny Florida." Renee grasped Nasia's hand.

"You could come visit sometime…maybe come back with us…?" Nasia pulled her hand back.

"No, I've got other plans of my own." Renee looked ready to say more but her eyes looked to behind Nasia, and a hand gently clapped on Nasia's shoulder.

"Pardon me." oh damn, she knew that voice. "Sorry for the intrusion ladies." Nasia pulled on her mask and turned to face the man behind her. It was Caius, he was dressed in an elegant black tuxedo with his shoulder length blonde hair pulled back and he had on brown contacts. He might look a bit more human but the cool steely stare he had was still the same.

"Caius, hello." she gave a small smile.

"It's good to see you again Anastasia." he was still the same smug asshole she'd met in Volterra, although Nasia could admit he was dashingly handsome tonight. "You must be Renee, Carlisle's told me about you." Caius shook Renee's hand.

"I-I'm sure…" Renee was nervous already. "Who are you to Carlisle?"

"An old friend from college, we talk from time to time and he invited me to attend this glorious occasion. I am an art dealer and collector."

"Oh? Do you own a museum?" Caius shook his head.

"My brother does, I am the one who locates the pieces for his collection. We're both businessmen, but even we have our weaknesses."

"How do you know Ana?" Renee looked at Nasia expecting an answer, but Caius beat her to it.

"We met last month when I was visiting the Cullens, I was rather intrigued by her. We had quite a conversation; your daughters are very lovely as are you." a light blush crossed Renee's cheeks. From the way Caius spoke his tone alone could seduce her.

"Thank you." Caius bowed at her.

"Would you mind if I danced with Anastasia?" Nasia would've argued but then again it would get her away from Renee for now.

"Of course not, go on." Caius held out his hand and Nasia took it, and as the music began to slow they both made it near the center of the dance floor.

"You look lovely this evening Anastasia." he spun her.

"Cut the shit Caius, why are you really here?"

"Did they not tell you I was coming? Aro merely wishes to see that the Cullens fall through on their promise."

"Then why didn't he come?" they spun again on the floor.

"He asked me to, and I wish to offer you a proposition." the music began to pick up, but Nasia didn't pay it much attention. "I'm asking you to return with me to Volterra, for two weeks." now that was odd, but not unexpected.

"Why?"

"For you to choose, you were created by me and therefore I have claim over your life however…Aro and Marcus have stated I cannot force you to remain. Therefore I am asking you to give me a chance to show you that I care even if you become my ward." Nasia wasn't so sure.

"And if I don't you'll let me leave, freely this time?" Caius stiffened a little, but nodded yes. "Why should I believe you? You tried to keep me prisoner."

"I know, my actions were rash at most and I should've let you see your family again. I will not cut you off from them."

"You seemed eager to do so before." the blonde vampire smirked.

"That was before I realized how rebellious and ambitious you are." they twirled again. "You are quite a dancer."

"Thanks." Nasia took one look into Caius' eyes and noticed there was something different in them. It wasn't the same evil look as before, but something softer, kinder. "You're not so bad yourself." Nasia began to notice the music playing, the song…it was the background music from Sleeping Beauty, 'Once Upon A Dream'.

"You are lovely this evening, just as your sister." Nasia saw Belle and Edward looking at them from across the room, including Charlie, the Cullens, and most of the guests were staring. The song made Nasia feel strange, it almost made her feel like they were dancing on air.

"Again, thanks." Nasia allowed him to pull her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You smell nice."

"Do I?" it wasn't a question not exactly.

"You smell like flowers, like roses and…cedar wood." Caius smiled slightly.

"You smell of sweet pea and violets, it's lovely."

"Ok don't try and sweet talk me, this is Belle's wedding and I intend to…" Nasia suddenly spotted Edward running towards the other end of the dance floor behind the house. "Excuse me." She ran as quickly as she could at human speed, and found Belle and Edward having a rather brutal conversation with Jacob.

"What's going on here?" Nasia could see Belle was a little upset, and Jake was furious with three other wolf members behind him.

"It's nothing Nasia, Jake and I just had a misunderstanding."

"Seems more than that Belle, Jake?" Nasia stared the boy down, he looked ready to transform but Sam was there.

"Do you know he's gonna…" he paused when she nodded. "She's still human, he'll kill her!"

"Jake that's not your concern, you're lucky you were even invited here. Now leave or else." Nasia's eyes flashed and the other wolves took a defensive stance.

"Let's go." Sam's commanding voice got the younger ones moving, and Jake left after one last glare at Edward. Belle let her new husband hold her and escort her back to the party, they would be leaving soon to visit Isle Esme for their honeymoon.

"Edward." Nasia stopped them. "I'd like to speak to Belle for a few minutes, if that's alright." Edward didn't look assured, but nodded.

"Nasia…" Nasia pulled Belle into her arms and gave her gentle hug, which she returned.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he didn't he was just mad." one last squeeze and Nasia pulled back.

"Good, then I won't need to kill him. Listen Belle, you saw Caius is here right?" Belle nodded. "He…he wants me to return to Volterra with him for two weeks."

"What? Why?"

"He…" Nasia paused. "He says he wants to help me see that I can be happy in Volterra with him, so he's offering me a choice. If I like it I can stay, if not then I can return here or wherever I choose to go."

"Does he want to…court you?" she didn't sound happy.

"I don't know, he says I'll be his ward. That of course I don't want but…he won't shut up unless I agree so after you leave I'll be gone as well. Needless though if I don't do this then he'll never leave me be. So…I need to come up with a story for Charlie and after that I will leave."

"But what if…" Belle didn't get to finish.

"I can take care of myself sis, I have for years. You just enjoy your honeymoon with Eddie boy, and if you need anything just call me or Alice." they shared a hug one more time.

"You shouldn't go."

"Maybe, but I can't stick around here the entire time. Besides I think Renee's gonna hang around a lot longer than I'd want her to." Belle sighed, she knew Nasia wouldn't change her mind.

"Just call me or the Cullens please, if anything happens." Nasia hugged her twin again.

"You don't have to worry about me Belle, I can handle the big bad Volturi." she kissed Belle's hair. "Now, you need to get changed and ready for your honeymoon. Alice has packed everything…" Belle rolled her eyes. "And I think you'll have fun, I've seen photos of Isle Esme and I am certain you'll love it."

"Ok." Belle wanted to talk more Nasia could tell, but she wouldn't argue further.

"There's my two favorite girls." the twins turned to see Charlie coming their way. He embraced the girls and kissed them both. "Now I think one of you has to get ready for her flight to an island, and I need to have a word with the bridesmaid."

"Oh dad…" Nasia rolled her eyes.

"You two go on then, I can see Alice telling me to hurry up." Belle quickly took off towards the house and Charlie pulled Nasia into a private corner.

"So uh…what was up with you and that blonde man?"

"Dad, he's a friend of the Cullens and part of the reason I came back here."

"Yeah but he was eyeing you, a serious one. You danced with him, and you were talking."

"About how I was glad to be back and he was congratulating on Belle and Edward's marriage."

"Seemed like more than that Ana."

"Dad…let's talk about it after everyone leaves." she couldn't lie to Charlie, but now wasn't the time. Not too long after the guests all finished gathering around the driveway Belle and Edward came out and went for the car. The guests threw rice at them, and Belle waved goodbye as everyone cheered for them.

"Be safe Bella!" Renee called out to her.

"Have a happy life together!"

"Have fun!" the words continued until the car drove off, and after it was out of sight the guests all began to say goodbye and pile into their own vehicles. Once everyone left the Cullens, the Denalis, and of course Caius and Nasia's parents were all who remained.

"Well, we'd best get back to our hotel; this was a beautiful ceremony Alice, you should really think of going professional." Renee hugged everyone, and tried to hug Nasia but she stopped her with a handshake. "I'm…gonna be around for a while Anastasia if you want…"

"No." Nasia didn't let her finish, so Renee just nodded and left with her husband.

"You didn't have to do that Ana."

"Dad don't start."

"Excuse me Anastasia, might I have another word?" Caius walked up to her. "Hello Mr. Swan, Caius Volturi." he held out his hand to Charlie.

"It's actually Chief Swan, but hello." they shook. "So you're one of the people responsible for finding my daughter?"

"Yes, she was very lucky." Nasia glared slightly.

"Ok since you two wish to talk I'll go change, I'd like to get some shut eye before tomorrow. I'll see you then dad." with that Nasia walked off and into the house. She made her way into the dressing room and began to strip out of her dress and into some rather comfortable silk pajamas. Pulling up her hair she washed off the makeup and placed all the jewels and clip into a box for Alice to store them away.

'Ok, now maybe a few good movies can ease my mood.' she couldn't eat popcorn, but a good movie or book could easily make her forget about the rough parts of the evening and deal with everything first thing in the morning.

"Anastasia." once Nasia made it down to the living room she was stopped by Caius.

"Caius."

_**Hate that it's stopped here but had to do it, can't let the story go on and on until the next chapter is ready for posting. Once again I apologize for making you wait so long for this, things just haven't been going as I wish especially with reality giving me writer's block. **_

_**Next chapter we will pick up where we left off, and we'll see what Nasia's plan is for her going back to Volterra. I can say right now there's a spark, but the story shall tell you the rest.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
